


In Need Of Love

by AnnyGomez



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: Shuhua wanted to get her crush to notice her; Joohyun wanted to prove to her crush that she wasn't an ice queen.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 137
Kudos: 522





	1. Chapter 01

It was a sunny Monday with students walking around campus as usual; the campus was divided between the high school students on the main, front building while the college students were in the building behind, where it used to be an old library. As Joohyun watches the loud teenagers yell loudly while running around playing, she truly wished it was just a college where everyone was too wasted to make loud noises around.

She could hear Sooyoung’s voice saying she’s turning into a grumpy old lady as she gets older and, as she groans when she hears someone running around the grass near her, feet stomping around way too loud, she was starting to agree with her. Maybe she was to become a grumpy old lady.

She tries to focus on her book, wishing she could’ve just stayed in the library, reading in the peaceful silence but…

Certain Kang Seulgi’s dance classes would be over in a few minutes and she didn’t want to miss the chance to see her before they go to different classes.

_‘This is ridiculous’_ she thought to herself as she looked down at her book, not reading it but just staring at the words on the paper. They've known each other for so long yet there she was, waiting to steal some glances at Seulgi like a middle schooler in love because she was too nervous to be direct and ask her out on a date.

With a sigh, Joohyun tries to focus on her book again, trying to come up with ideas of how convince Seulgi to go on a date with her after the incident last week. However, a shadow was cast over the pages and she frowns as a sweet, child-like voice speaks up.

"Joohyun-Unnie" She looks up from her book and stares at the girl in front of her, long black hair and matching black eyes, wearing the school uniform required to high school students from the building near hers.

It was Yeh Shuhua. She never talked to the girl, or any other high schooler to be honest, but it was hard to miss the girl who would speak like she has a megaphone inside of her, running around the campus along her group of, equally loud, friends. She would feel a headache coming every time she thinks about them.

"Yes?" She asks, putting her book down, realizing she wasn't going to finish her reading so soon, but also wondering what the girl could want from her of all people.

"You're really pretty!" There's a pause "and you dress up really well-"

Joohyun looked around awkwardly, wondering where this conversation is going, but quick to shut it down.

"Listen, Kid. You're okay and all but I'm not into teen-"

"What? No! I don't mean it like that!"

"Oh" That was a relief. The last thing she wanted was confessions from hormonal teenagers on her list of things ruining her day; however that still doesn't explain the loud girl's sudden interests in talking to her. "Then why-"

"Well, I-" She scratches the back of her head, choosing her words carefully and that's the first time Joohyun ever heard her speak in a normal volume.

"If you going to take this long to speak you might as well take a seat" She points to the spot next to her, moving into the sunlight and making the spot covered by the tree’s shadow available to the younger who sat down next to her, fixing her skirt. "So...?"

"I need... advice" She fixes her skirt again and Joohyun kept on staring at her, letting the kid take her time as she could tell she was a bit nervous. "I like this... Person"

_'She likes a girl'_ the older realized, the wording was pretty clear but she decided not to say anything for now. However she wondered why she picked her out of all people, it isn't like she was the type to loudly display her sexuality for others to see.

"And I thought maybe you, could help me impress her- the person, I mean" She quickly corrected. Joohyun sighs; this girl was way too deep into the closet. “You look like you could get any person”

_‘I could’_ she agrees, mentally. _‘But the one I want is currently upset at me for being, in her words, a heartless ice queen’_

For a moment she wanted to deny the girl’s request. It wasn’t her problem she couldn’t get her, most likely straight, crush; However, as she looks away and sees the dance club members walking out of the building, Seulgi on the front, leading the group, as she looks into her direction as if expecting her to be there again, she shakes her head and looks at Shuhua.

“Okay. I think I can help”


	2. Chapter 02

The coffee shop nearby the school was open that afternoon and so Joohyun could take Shuhua with her so they had some kind of privacy instead of talking in the middle of the campus, with everyone’s eyes on the least likely duo talking, especially how the younger’s voice seemed to get louder as she gets more and more comfortable with the situation the woman put herself into.

As the _kind hearted_ unnie she is, she pays for their orders, two milkshakes; Despite Shuhua insisting she was more than ‘ _old enough’_ to drink coffee.

“So… You want me to help with your crush but won’t say anything about them?” She watches as Shuhua takes a sip from her milkshake.

“Don’t take it personally, Unnie” Shuhua says, now taking a bite from her sandwich. “I just don’t want anyone to know-“

"Chew before you talk" She lectured before she could stop herself, an old habit she had thanks to Yeri and her bad manners. "But I have to ask, how old is this person?" She asks taking a sip from her own milkshake, frowning as the younger girl looks away, fingers playing with the straw in her cup.

"You... don't have to know"

That raised several red flags inside her head and so quickly she put her cup down.

"I'm not helping if I think you're going after someone too old for you"

"Unnie!-"

"Spill" She insisted. She didn't care if this girl was walking straight into a rejection, but she didn't want to risk sending her into harm's way by having her try to confess to an adult. She doesn't want to think about her being taken advantage of like that.

"Just two years older" The girl finally mumbles under her breath. "She- They're a friend's friend"

"You're doing a terrible job at pretending you're not talking about a girl" Joohyun finally said it, trying not to smile as Shuhua chokes on her drink. "I mean... I wouldn't really judge you, you know?" It’s all she says, she doesn’t plan to come out to this random kid.

“I know you wouldn’t”

_She does?_ “You do?”

Joohyun was now wondering if she was being too loud about crushing on Seulgi, or being gay in general. She supposed she wasn’t, not too much at least, but enough for a fellow lesbian to notice her right away. “So… How is she like?” She changes the subject easily, the younger didn’t seemed to want to kept on talking about this either.

Her eyes were shinning just at the idea of talking about her crush.

“Beautiful” Shuhua replied, dreamily. The older tries her best to not look disgusted by her lovesick eyes.

“What I mean is: What is she like? Do you know her hobbies? Anything? What even is her name?”

“Her name is Seo Soojin” The younger replies with a blush “She takes dance classes” She plays with her straw and Joohyun realizes she’s fighting against her embarrassment right now. “She doesn’t talk much, she’s shy. But I saw her dance a few times and she’s really good at it”

Seo Soojin… She tries to remember if she knew anyone named like that, but nobody comes to mind, or at least she can’t put the name to a face right now. Seulgi would talk once in a while about the other members of her dance classes but, truth be told she wasn’t exactly paying attention when she was talking, just staring at her lips as usual.

Joohyun blinks “A Dancer huh?” Shuhua nods.

_‘Why do we have the same taste in women?’_ The Older thought.

They kept on talking for the rest of their shared break from classes, as the younger told the older about how she wanted to get Soojin to notice her and how maybe Joohyun could help her to look ‘mature’ enough to get her attention; She wasn’t sure if she liked the idea, but was also planned to use this situation in her favor and so decided to agree with whatever the younger had in mind for now.

The way back to campus was silent, but not uncomfortable. Neither of them wanted to try and come up with awkward conversations.

“Will you need a ride home after your classes?” It was the adult thing to ask, even if deep down she really hoped the younger said no and spare her from the effort, but the way Shuhua’s eyes widen for a quick second made her arch an eyebrow as she nervously says that wasn’t necessary and how her friends would take her home. The girl was such an open book, it was clear something was bothering her but once again it wasn’t her problem. She had friends to rely on.

She stood there, back on the spot Shuhua first addressed her, as she watches the girl made her way to her group of friends who were standing there, waiting for her. Joohyun didn’t mean to stare at the group but her curiosity was big and she tried to guess which one of the girls was Shuhua’s beloved Seo Soojin, torn between the girl with bangs and the red haired one.

“Did you make a new friend today, Joohyun-Unnie?” she jumps on the spot from the sudden voice behind her, heart beating faster as she sees the girl.

Seulgi.

She leans to the side, staring at what she assumed it was Shuhua, she didn’t check. Eyes focused on the girl in front of her, wondering if things were still awkward, hope they weren’t awkward. She doesn’t think she can go another week with them pretending the other isn’t in the same room.

“Who’s the kid?”

“Huh?”

“The one you were talking with”

“Oh. That’s…. Shuhua. Yeah” She looked back, only to realize they were long gone and she didn’t even get to play detective over the girl’s crush. “She wanted some help and I gave it to her”

The surprised look on Seulgi’s face was satisfying, but also hurt a bit to think that Seulgi was that surprised she would help someone.

“Really? That’s… Really nice of you, Unnie” She was using unnie again and she knew was still a bit upset, but not enough to keep on avoiding her. “I…” The older looked up to the younger, hopeful but Seulgi quickly stops herself from saying whatever she planned to say “We should go home… Sooyoung must be starving, waiting for us to cook. Plus I wanna talk to Wendy today”

“Right, Yeah. I’m sure you miss Wendy” It wasn’t supposed to sound jealous even if that’s how she felt, but if Seulgi noticed how she sounded, she was good at hiding it.

.

.

.

Soojin wasn’t her friend.

She was Soyeon’s friend, who was Yuqi’s girlfriend and Yuqi was her friend. She knew that if wasn’t for the couple, Soojin might as well never even interact with her, yet that didn’t stopped her heart from beating fast every time she saw the girl walking around the campus or when they eyes met during lunch on the times they all sat together to eat;

As intimidating as she looks, she wasn’t mean. Quiet, for sure, but she never looked annoyed despite how loud they could get all together, she was patient and when she spoke it was soft and for a moment Shuhua could swear she could just sit down and listen to her talk forever.

“So you just became friends with Ice Queen?” Yuqi asks between giggles, arms over Soyeon’s shoulders as they walked down the sidewalk. “Like… for no reason?”

“I wanted new friends” She lied.

“Woah! So we’re just not good enough anymore!” Minnie adds, faking a pout. Shuhua laughs at that.

“I didn’t even know she was able to talk to people to be honest” Yuqi said, looking back at Shuhua “Like, I’m surprised she actually was up to talk to you. Don’t you have your charms with the ladies, Shu”

“Eww. It’s not like that” She then quickly looks at Soojin, but then looks away as she notices the girl looking in her direction, she seemed curious about something but yet didn’t spoke up about it as they kept on walking.

After they took both Minnie and Miyeon home, the youngest turned to Soyeon as they both watch Miyeon get inside, waving at them.

“Is it okay if I sleep at your place tonight?” She asked, trying to sound casually and Soyeon doesn’t need much convincing before just nodding at her.

“It’s one of those days huh”

“I suppose so”

The girl knew nobody at home would notice she wasn’t there.


	3. Chapter 03

Joohyun and Seulgi shared an apartment since the younger graduated high school, both working on their free time to pay the rent by the end of the month. It's been like this since the past 2 years until Wendy joined them, and so paying the bills was easier. 

Wendy was Seulgi's best friend.

But Joohyun was okay with her, living with her, despite her growing jealousy every time she saw them together, her mind couldn't help but wonder if they really were just friends, focusing on how they hugged or looked into each other's eyes; Blinded by jealousy she didn't seem to notice the dynamic between her and Seulgi shift, slowly and subtle but still happening. They weren't as close anymore. 

And for a while, She blamed and hated Wendy.

So last year, as they celebrated Christmas, when Wendy announced she was moving out to another country thanks to a job opportunity, and while Seulgi stood there, surprised. Joohyun put a lot of effort on keeping herself from smiling at the news. 

It was just the two of them again and as she stood by the airport comforting a crying Seulgi as they waved Wendy goodbye just a few months later, she didn't try to lie to herself and pretend she wasn't happy, like this was a competition and she just won the gold medal.

She accepted she was just this selfish.

Sooyoung joined them a few months later, along with her dog -Much to Joohyun's displeasure - and despite her flirty nature, especially with Seulgi who would easily get flustered, the oldest of them all felt at ease with her there, her jealousy never saw the younger as a threat and so she was her first friend since Seulgi. 

Not that she would say that out loud, last thing she wanted was to stroke the girl's ego with sweet words. 

"We're home!" Seulgi says as she opens the door so they both can enter, Joohyun quickly makes her way inside, successfully avoiding the dog coming her way, going straight to her room as she ignores the complaining about how she should be 'nicer to the puppy'. 

All she wanted right now was a shower and lay down for a bit before having to listen to Seulgi on the phone with her. 

.

.

.

Shuhua has a soft spot for Soyeon, their friends all knew that, she was an only child and Soyeon treated her like older sister would and there was things she told her that not even Yuqi knew about, as Soyeon promised not to tell anything unless the younger wanted to share, she was thankful to have her in her life and that she was as much of a good friend as Yuqi was. 

She hopes they stay together, and happy, for a long time. 

She never told Soyeon about her feelings for Soojin, yet she has the feeling she knows, but doesn't want to pry by making too many questions about it and so she keeps it to herself, yet Shuhua notices the amusement in her eyes whenever she has to sit near the red haired girl when they eat together, she was starting to think everyone was sitting in a way in which the youngest had no choice but sit near her crush.

Soyeon's house was always open to her, same with Yuqi's but her parents asked too many questions and so she didn't stay the night there more than once a week, so usually she stays with the older one; She was quite familiar with the guest room of that house by now. 

Next morning came quicker than expected and Shuhua knew she couldn't avoid going home in the morning as she needed to get her books for today's classes, at least she didn't had to worry about her uniform as she had a spare one in the room since last week after Soyeon said she should leave it there just in case.

"You can go ahead" Soyeon said, in the phone with Yuqi, she could tell from the fact that, much like Shuhua, her best friend was loud enough she could hear her voice coming from the phone before she starts to make her way outside, the girl tells herself to not be nervous, they would just quickly pass by her house, grab the books and leave. nothing to worry. 

Shuhua opens the door and quickly makes her way outside, too lost in thoughts to notice the red haired girl right in front of her until she bumps into her.

Soojin held her arms, firmly but gentle to stop the younger one from losing her balance and as she looks into her brown eyes, Shuhua could swear she was going to pass out from being so close, and then the older smiles, friendly as always, and she could swear she was seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. 

"Careful there" She laughs "Are you running away from Soyeon already?"

"S-Sorry, Unnie" She manages to say, smacking herself internally at the way she stutters. 

"Shuhua, I already told you before to call me by my name" The older said and Shuhua nodded. 

"Oh, Yeah. Sorry, Unni- I mean..." She blushes. "Soojin" In her defense, it was hard to process her words when all her brain could focus was on the older's hands still holding her arms, holding her close. Too close.

Soyeon came in just in time, before Shuhua could say anything that would embarrass herself in front of her crush. However, the blonde stopped on her tracks as she watched the scene before her.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asks, standing by the door frame as she points at the them standing by the stairs of the front porch, more specifically at Soojin's hands keeping their younger friend so close to her body. "Ya know, usually people tend to keep it indoors"

Shuhua covers her face out of shyness as Soojin's hands move away from her and the red haired moves to the side, keeping a safe space between them as she looks at Soyeon.

"She almost fell, I was just helping" Soojin quickly replied and Soyeon laughed. "Stop laughing, You're making her embarrassed!"

"Ok... Ok..." She said, still giggling here and there before she turned to Shuhua. "Shuhua, I'll have to pick Yuqi up, her parents can't take her to school today so..." 

"Oh" She knew that means; Yuqi lives far from there, and so they wouldn't be able to get her books and pick her up in time. "I can walk home to pick up my stuff. It's fine" 

It's not fine, But she'll deal with that.

Soojin looks to Shuhua and back at Soyeon as the both of them seem to have a full conversation with just a few glances, excluding her from it without realizing; She was the eldest child in her home and for a long time she was used to take care of her younger siblings, of being the protective type. Is probably why she quickly suggested a solution. 

"I'll walk you home" She turned to Shuhua. "It's no good to walk alone this early" 

"Unn- Soojin, You don't have-" 

"I'll go with you" She older insisted and Shuhua could only nod, despite being even more anxious now. "We'll see ya at school" Soojin said, now looking at Soyeon. 

.

.

.

"You look like someone just pissed all over your bed, Joohyun-Unnie" It was the first thing she heard from Sooyoung as she walked into the kitchen in the morning, the younger was washing the dishes they left last night. 

"mm." She mumbles, making her way to the fridge to grab something to drink. 

"Are you even listening?" 

"mm." 

It was true she wasn't in a good mood, she would rather pretend she didn't had to sit down all night playing friends with her crush's supposed crush, Sooyoung even had the audacity to tell her that Seulgi and Wendy made a cute couple, she was to blame for her bad mood as well. 

She heard Sooyoung mumble 'grumpy old lady' under her breath, but right now she didn't mind that, she was used to that now. 

"Eat something too" The younger one said, watching as Joohyun only drank a cup of juice. "I swear the older you get-"

"The more I get careless, yeah yeah..." Joohyun interrupted, sitting down by the table. "Where's the little demon?" She asks, smiling at how quick she turned around to glare at her.

"Don't call my child a demon" She replied, in full dog-mom mode. "My baby is sleeping like an angel" 

"Good. Some peace" 

Then Seulgi came out of her room and walked into the kitchen, already dressed up as she had classes early today unlike Joohyun. 

"Morning!" She quickly greets, tapping Joohyun's shoulder as she walks past her. "Yeri said to check your texts" She also makes her way to the fridge, grabbing an apple, biting it down. "She said it's impor-"

"Chew," Joohyun said, annoyed. "Yeri gets it from you" She accused. 

"Me?" The younger said, offended. "Well, She's always mean so she gets that from you"

"Please don't have a lovers quarrel in front of me" Sooyoung quickly shut them down, finishing with the dishes. Joohyun smirks at the comment as Seulgi focuses on eating, the older focuses on her phone; She doesn't notice the way the younger's cheeks turn red. 

Yeri's texts are always a mess, the girl was always sending her messages with no context and hoping for the older to understand right away, -What 'spill the tea' even means?- no matter the fact she couldn't catch up with all the slangs and memes she would use every five seconds.

**Yeri:**

_ Hey dude can we talk _

**Joohyun:**

_ What do you want? _

No reply. No surprises there, the younger did send the text at 4 in the morning so it was safe to assume she was still in bed, dead to the world around her as always.

"Did she tell you what she wants?" She asks as Seulgi is fixing her bag, ready to leave after eating. The younger shrugs.

"I dunno. It's your sister, you should know"

_ 'what does that even mean?' _

Something tells her today was gonna be a bad day. 

.

.

.

Soojin didn't know a lot about Shuhua, only what Soyeon would tell her, The girl was too shy to talk to her no matter how friendly she tries to be, she would always run away from Soojin and the red haired never really understood why; But being shy herself, She didn't really tried too much to start any type of conversation with her, anxious that deep down the girl doesn't really like her and her presence made her uncomfortable. 

As they walk around the clearly fancy neighborhood, it doesn't take much to realize Shuhua's family is quite wealthy. That's something Soyeon clearly never told her, But that explains some things, Especially the expensive gifts she gave on each one of their friend's birthdays. She still had the bottle of perfume the girl gave her, next to her bed; it was expensive and so she didn't use it that much. 

"I'll just get my books, it won't take too long," Shuhua said as she made her way inside, Soojin waited for her by the door. 

There was this ominous silence inside the house and didn’t take long enough for Shuhua to realize she arrived home before her parents and so the relief she felt was big, now being able to collect her stuff in peace; Being able to avoid them so early in the morning was rare, and Shuhua starts to wonder if they even came by last night.

She quickly made her way downstairs after switching her books for the ones she needed, Soojin stood there waiting for her and the girl blushed as she imagined if this is how dating her would be like, with the red haired by her door waiting for her. To take her to school. 

And they would even hold hands! 

"Unnie, I'm ready to go!" Shuhua said, approaching the older who frowns. "What?"

"Unnie?" She said. Shuhua giggles.

"Sorry Sorry, Soojin" She says, trying her best to not let her see the way her cheeks turn pink. Soojin can only smile at the girl's cuteness. 

"Come, Let's go" 

Today was gonna be a good day, is what Shuhua thought as she walked in a comfortable silence with Soojin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here, I hope it was a good reading. :) have a nice day everyone!


	4. Chapter 04

"Please, Please. I'm trusting you to not starve my dog to death" Sooyoung said once again as Joohyun was trying to close the door with no success since the taller girl was holding to it like her life depended on it, giving god knows how many instructions about how to babysit a dog. 

"I'm not that cruel" She replied, offended she would think she would go as far as not giving the little demon food. "Also, don't be overdramatic, you're just going out to buy groceries" 

"But-"

"Leave!" It's all Joohyun says before forcing her out of the apartment, going into the living room, sitting down on the couch and checking her texts again. No reply from Yeri yet, for a moment she thought of calling, deep down her older sister instincts wanting to make sure she was okay but it was only 10 am, she knew by now Yeri was either sleeping from another gaming night session or at school, also sleeping. She would rather not bother her right now.

She scrolled through her contacts list and saw Yeh Shuhua's name. 'So formal' She thought before changing the girl's name to just 'Shuhua'; Still remembered how it was the younger's idea to exchange phone numbers, it was before she got embarrassed when Joohyun pointed out how she could boldly ask for a older woman's phone number but couldn't talk a full conversation with Seo Soojin. Then again, it wasn't like she was in the position to mock the younger girl. 

At least she was in good terms with her crush and not some awkward dynamic they can't quite place right now.

' _Ah the perks of teenage years_ ' She leans back before looking at her phone again. She did say she was going to help the kid. 

**Joohyun:**

_ Hey _

_ Still want my help? _

She sent the text and waited, hoping she was able to answer even if she was in class. It took a few minutes but the reply came.

**Shuhua:**

_ Joohyun! Hello. _

She tries not to flinch at the lack of honorifics in her texts, letting it slip for now. 

**Joohyun:**

_ Hello. I assume you're already in school? _

**Shuhua:**

_ Yes, I am.  _

_ And to answer your question: Yes I would still like your help. Maybe… If I look more mature I can get Soojin-Unnie to like me. _

Look Mature…

She had no idea how that would work, Shuhua was alright for her age. Joohyun gave her that, but she could tell Shuhua looked far… cuter than any other 18 year old, something just made her look younger than she actually was and she was sure that stopped people from trying to ask her out.

**Joohyun:**

_ I'll figure something out.  _

_ I'll be there around afternoon so we can talk. _

And maybe, try and use this in her favor; Doing some good deeds for sure would impress a certain dancer who she can tell is still upset at her. 

.

.

.

They always sat together to eat, at first it was just Shuhua and Yuqi on their own, only having each other in the middle of so many koreans but as Yuqi became closer and started to date Soyeon, she was a part of their group now and as a consequence so were her friends, They were a bit overwhelming at first but Shuhua quickly became comfortable around them, Enough to let loose in those moments and be as loud as she knew she couldn't be outside of school.

Miyeon was gentle, patient and always ready to give affection, to shower anyone with compliments. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, Shuhua lost count how many times she avoided the eldest of the group, being on the receiving end of affection was something so unusual to her, plus the caring look she had always made her nervous as well, as if her body had to remind her of the feelings she wasn't supposed to feel. 

Not for girls at least.

Minnie was loud and despite being the second oldest, she didn't behave like that despite looking really intimidating when they first met. She played with Shuhua like they were same age friends and she never felt like the gap between them existed, Sometimes Shuhua would catch her staring into space, with this sad look in her eyes only to get into a paper, rock scissors game with Yuqi over who's going to pay the other's lunch that weekend a few minutes later, She was nice, difficult to read sometimes, but she was a good friend.

Yuqi told her once that for a while she was jealous of how Soyeon treated her and how she fully believed she was crushing on someone who was into her best friend and that was the reason she took some time before she had the courage to confess. Shuhua remembered laughing at Yuqi when she confessed that. the whole thing sounded too surreal.

But she does see her point, it can be pretty ambiguous for someone who doesn't know them or doesn't know how caring the blonde can be with her words and gestures; Always ready to give comfort when needed. 

She remembers crying on her shoulder, by the school's staircase, after a rough morning at home, and how she promised she wouldn't tell anyone if Shuhua didn't want to talk about it and that's around that time when she started to have sleepovers at her house as well; Soyeon became a bit more protective from that day on. 

As for Soojin. 

Shuhua doesn't know if it was love at first sight, but something about her eyes stayed in her mind ever since the first time she saw her, walking around the school's corridors, books pressed against her chest and talking casually with her friends; When Soyeon introduced them, after 2 months of dating Yuqi, Shuhua remembered that her hands were shaking when she looked at Soojin, she was tall, intimidating and her red hair was vibrant and made her stood out even more. 

She was a bit scared of her. 

But then she spoke up, with her quiet and sweet voice and her brown eyes looked into Shuhua's eyes for a quick second and it was like all her worries were gone. She remembers how she smiles shyly when introducing herself, avoiding eye contact but laughing when Soyeon teases her about it. 

She knows a lot about Soojin, but not from directly asking her. Mostly from paying attention to the few times she spoke more than 3 sentences in a row when they all were together, her voice was so cute it had Shuhua blushing from time to time; She knew Soojin was a dancer and how she planned work with it despite her family not approving it, How she loves to cook and several times had cooked for the group, She is the eldest out of her siblings and that was evident by how she took care of them all despite not being the oldest of the group.

The warmth in Soojin's eyes kept on making Shuhua's heart beat faster than she was comfortable with and after a year she admitted to herself she had a crush on the older, not planning to ever confess those feelings and hoping that maybe one day it would go away, and eventually she would find a boy to make her feel right. normal.

"Shuhua, can you eat my veggies for me?" Soyeon asked across the table, picking the veggies from her plate and giving it to the younger one who accepted it right away. 

"Babe that's why you won't grow up" Yuqi said before biting her hotdog, whining dramatically as her girlfriend smacked her shoulder at the comment. Shuhua laughed and kept on eating, once in a while glancing at Soojin who was on her phone.

"You guys have any plans for the weekend? I thought maybe we could go watch a movie together" Miyeon asked, putting her phone down. Minnie's eyes lit up.

"Movie Night! I'm down for it" The second oldest replied followed by the Yuyeon couple's confirmation as well, Soojin looks up to them and shrugs and they all knew it was her way of saying yes. 

"I'll have to ask permission first," Shuhua replied. The Yeh Family was strict, and so anything needed her parents- well, her mother's approval. They all nod, understanding. 

"Oh! Shuhua, ain't that your new friend?" Yuqi said, pointing to someone behind the younger, Miyeon put her hand down, lecturing about how it was rude to point at people like that, meanwhile Shuhua turned around and saw Joohyun casually walking around, sunglasses over her eyes and something tells her the older was glaring at everyone despite not being able to see her eyes. 

"Oh, you mean Joohyun.."

"They're already in first name bases, we're losing our baby" Minnie said, faking sadness, holding Shuhua's face in her hands as Shuhua laughed and pushed her away, making Minnie laugh as well.

"Unnie!" She complained, pretending to be annoyed at her. Their play time interrupted by Shuhua's phone buzzing, afraid it might have something to do with home she quickly picked it up making Minnie frown at how worried the girl seemed to be. 

"Everything okay?"

Shuhua doesn't reply, checking who was texting her first, she smiles relieved as it was just Joohyun. 

"Yeah, Yeah! Don't worry" The girl focuses on her phone.

**Shuhua:**

_ Why are you texting me? You're across the cafeteria?? just come here??? _

The girl glances behind where the older stood, watching as she types on her phone. 

**Joohyun:**

_ And be surrounded by toddlers? No, thank you. I have a reputation to maintain. _

_ But do tell me, was it Seo Soojin holding your face just now? _

_ Cause it looks like she does pay attention to you. a lot of it. _

Shuhua was quick to send a reply, not wanting the older to misunderstand. 

**Shuhua:**

_ Ew! No! That was Minnie unnie! She's like an older sister!  _

**Joohyun:**

_ huh okay so which one is it? I can't read minds. _

Shuhua looked back again and saw the woman looking at her, sunglasses now pushed up on top of her head, arms crossed and then lifting her eyebrows before tapping her phone as if demanding an answer. 

The younger texted her again. 

**Shuhua:**

_ The one with red hair.  _

She blushes before sending the message, it felt weird to admit her crush for Soojin to another person, especially someone who wasn't exactly in her group of friends.

**Joohyun:**

_ Ah, congrats. You have good taste. She's cute. _

She felt like a dog being praised; It had something to do with the fact that she checked back on the older and saw her blank expression as she typed out her message; Suddenly heard Yuqi calling for her.

"Ya know, I can tell you want to talk to her so you should just-" She waves her hand in Joohyun's general direction, encouraging the younger to go there. "She seems to be texting you a lot, Your charm is too powerful" She teases again, laughing before Soyeon poked her side.

Shuhua tried to defend herself before they got the wrong idea but she was interrupted by Soojin.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," The red haired girl said. "You can stay right here" She could hear a hint of her protective side in her voice, firm and reassuring as always, yet leaving the choice to her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked back at Minnie.

"Soo is right, if you're bothered by anything you can tell us and we're telling her a piece of our mind" She adds, squeezing the younger's shoulder. 

"Okay " _Shuhua's Protection Squad_ ", calm down" Miyeon finally said. "Yuqi just told her to go say hi" 

"Yeah, you two acting like I told her to get married to her or something" The younger said, wiping her fake tear away. "But seriously is better than your phone buzzing all the time"

"I'll be back in a sec!" It's what Shuhua said as she stood up and made her way to where the woman was, stabbing her fried fries while looking out the window. Shuhua sat next to her, trying not to laugh at how that was enough to startle Joohyun.

"Ah- Oh… It's just you" She looks back at Shuhua's friends who weren't even trying not to stare at her, At least 3 of them were looking at her in protective parent mode. "What?"

"You kept texting so they just told me to come here" 

"They're glaring at me"

"They tend to do that sometimes, don't worry it's okay" She hopes it is okay, she can still remember how protective the girls can be when they want, She guesses Joohyun being older is getting them a bit suspicious.

"I just wanted to speed up this whole thing" Joohyun doesn't move, afraid the glaring kids will throw something at her if she gets any closer to their maknae."So you can confess to your Seo Soojin before things get awkward between you two as time goes"

"Like you and Seulgi-Unnie…?"

"Yeah…" The older confirmed before realizing what the younger just said "Wait, What?"

"What?" 

"How do you even know that?"

"Because you look at her like there's nobody else around" The girl casually replied "I didn't know you were trying to keep it a secret, Honestly I just assumed you two were dating" 

She didn’t know how to answer that or how to even process the fact that she just noticed that she was into Seulgi; Joohyun’s mind was racing, if she knew then who else did? Did Seulgi notice too? She held Shuhua’s wrist and looked into her eyes.

“Do you think Seulgi knows?” She asks, gone was her attempt to pretend she didn’t care. Shuhua only wiggles her arm before answering, She hated being held like this and Joohyun seemed to realize that as she quickly let her go “I’m sorry”

“I don’t think she does,” The younger replied after being released. “Don’t get offended but Seulgi-Unnie looks like the slow type”

Well, she wasn’t wrong. Seulgi was always the oblivious type, that never changed since high school, back when she had everyone’s heart eyes yet clueless about that; Joohyun lost count how many times people would confess to her and how Seulgi would be surprised every single time. She watches as a mischievous smirk shows up on Shuhua’s lips, so much for her innocent appearance.

“Since you’ll help me with Soojin-Unnie, If you want I can help you with Seulgi-Unnie” The girl offered, face resting on her hand as she looks at Joohyun, waiting for her answer; She doesn’t think Shuhua can help her with this, or more like she doesn’t want a teenager to help her with her love life, especially when the person she likes might not even like her back. “It’s the least I could do”

“I don’t-”   
  
“Shuhua” Both looked to where the voice came from and saw Soojin standing there, with Shuhua’s bag on her hands, handing it to the younger. “The bell already rang,” She said, and they finally noticed students making their way out of the cafeteria.

“Ah!” The younger quickly stood up then seemed to realize something “Oh, Right. Soojin Unnie, this is Joohyun Unnie” The girl said, then remembering how Soojin told her to call her by her name, however she didn’t try to correct her right now, she only looked at the older woman and bowed quickly.

“Hello” It’s all she said. According to Shuhua, Seo Soojin was a shy, friendly girl whoever the girl in front of her didn’t match the description at all, she looked like she didn’t want to be there at all. “We should go now” 

“Right! Right!” Shuhua turned back to Joohyun again, The older woman tried not to smile at how quickly she shifted into an awkward mess just because her crush was now standing next to her. “Until later, uh… please wait for me after the classes, I have… something to say” Joohyun can only nod, trying to ignore the redhaired’s gaze on her.

And so they left, but Joohyun noticed, as they walked away, that Soojin looked back at her from over her shoulder before looking forward again. She gets the feeling that the girl doesn’t like her at all.


	5. Chapter 05

"You what?!"

If it wasn't illegal she would kill Yeri, if possible, through her phone; They were in a call while the younger was trying to calm her older sister down with not enough success, if anything the way she spoke so casually only made Joohyun angrier; The girl didn’t replied her texts but decided a call would be great to tell her older sister about the news.

"Relax for 5 seconds okay-"

"Relax?! Oh,You want me to Relax??" She almost yelled, if it wasn't for some people walking by she probably would have. "If you wanted me to be so chill you shouldn't have gotten expelled in the first place" 

"In my behalf-"

"I don't need to hear your excuses!" she interrupted "What are you going to do now?" 

The girl got herself expelled from school due to missing too many classes, said classes she talked about in full details and Joohyun wasn’t sure if she was upset or impressed by how good at lying Yeri turned out to be over the years.

“I mean, I can live with yo-”   
  
“No way! I don’t want you living with me, plus there’s no space for you there” That was a lie, there was a spare room Sooyoung insisted to use as a room for her dog. a whole room. for a dog, Joohyun was annoyed at the time but let her do whatever she wanted anyways.

“Are you going to deny a roof to your own sister?” 

“I’m seriously considering it”

She couldn’t even imagine how much chaos Yeri would bring with her if she let the girl stay with them, However she knew she wouldn't have anywhere else to go and as much as she was furious, she really wasn't cruel enough to tell the younger to just go take care of herself. 

She let her whine on the phone for a bit, pretending she needed to be convinced first before giving an answer.

"Fine, Fine! Whatever, You can live with us" She said, trying to sound annoyed as always; Then she saw Seulgi coming to her direction "Oh, Seulgi is here"

"Ah! My favorite unnie!" Joohyun rolled her eyes "Let me talk to her"

"Who is it?" Seulgi asks, quietly as she points to her phone. 

"Yeri" Joohyun puts the girl on speaker.

"Yeri! It's been so long!" The woman said, eyes disappearing as she smiles wide, Joohyun blushes as she stares at her being this adorable.

"It's been a week tho" Yeri said. "But you won't have to go through the pain of missing me" She said, dramatic as always and Seulgi tilts her head to the side, confused. Joohyun had to stop herself from reaching out and squeezing her cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"Joohyun let me live with you guys" Seulgi stared at Joohyun, surprised."She's evil but she let me"

"You're on the speaker, I can hear you," Joohyun quickly said.

"Why are you living with us? I mean, I'm not against it but-"

"Oh don't worry" Joohyun started "I'll tell you all about what Yeri has been doing in her free time and what made her end up having to come live with us"

"Hey that's not fair, I'm not even there to defend myself!" The girl replied and Seulgi laughed "Seulgi unnie, don't believe what she says! I'm a good girl"

"Yeah right!" Joohyun said while Seulgi laughed at the bickering sisters.

.

.

.

"So…" Yuqi, who shared gym classes with her, started as she looked at Shuhua "Soojin seemed a bit upset today, do you know why?"

Shuhua looked at her, confused as she shook her head. "I mean… it's not like we're friends" she replied, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. 

"Hey, That's not true, she does think of you as a friend; She's just shy" Yuqi was quick to say, knowing how Shuhua would get once this kind of thinking started, she doesn't want her to feel bad again. "You two should just… start to get to know each other better" 

"She doesn't talk to me"

"You don't talk to her either" Yuqi replied "Communication is a two way street you know"

"Well! I'm shy too!" Shuhua complains and Yuqi sighs.

"You shy people, I swear…" 

"Listen!-"

"Arguing again?" Soyeon asks as she walks to them, drinking strawberry milk that she most likely bought in the cafeteria, the two look at her in confusion knowing that she shouldn’t be there right now.

"Don't you have math right now?" Yuqi asks, crossing her arms. Not bothered that her girlfriend was skipping the class but because she did go through the effort to help her with her homework yesterday.

"Shh" It's all the blonde said before hugging her from the side, giggling at the way Shuhua makes disgusted noise.

"Please respect the singles" The younger said. "I don't need to see you two being lovey dovey" 

“You should get a boyfriend already” Yuqi jokes, and Soyeon chokes on her drink making her girlfriend startled “woah- what’s wrong?!” She asks worried, and Shuhua looks away blushing as she realizes that Soyeon in fact did know about her feelings toward boys, or the lack of them.

She took advantage of Soyeon trying to come up with an excuse for what just happened to let this topic die, and soon enough Yuqi didn’t even remember what they were talking about. 

.

.

.

Miyeon was in charge of “collecting her friends”, and by that it means she was the one who waits outside their classes so they can go eat, hang out or walk home together, as well as take them to the other’s classes to wait for them as well; And as expected, when Shuhua and Yuqi left the girl’s locker room, she was standing there with Minnie by her side playing with her own bangs, whistling a random song to stop herself from getting bored.

“How was class?” She asked with her excited voice, wrapping her arms around Shuhua and Yuqi’s shoulders like they’re her own children.

“Shuhua almost murdered another girl today” It’s all Yuqi says “It was pretty cool tho”

“Damn” Minnie said “I didn’t know you had it in you-”

“That’s not how it happened!” Shuhua defended herself. “I just hit her with a ball by accident!”

“I think you broke her nose,” Yuqi said, crossing her arms.

  
  
“I didn’t! She was just fine; Yuqi is bluffing again!” The younger accused, getting a laugh from Yuqi this time, as well as from Miyeon and Minnie.

Of course, she didn’t mean to hurt the other girl however she might have gotten distracted by her shorts’s length like the teenager she is and so that resulted in a bad planned throw which ended up with the poor girl on floor while Yuqi yelled something about a body count; Of course Yuqi would never know what made Shuhua, a pretty good volleyball player, hit someone from her  _ own team _ like that.

“I was thinking of a romance movie for us to watch this weekend” Miyeon said as they stood outside Soojin’s classroom, waiting for her class to end. Minnie made a disgusted face which the older one noticed right away “What?”

“Romance? Come on… Let’s watch a comedy instead!” Miyeon groans.

“Your ‘comedy’ movies ain’t funny” She said and the other one looked offended, meanwhile the two youngest watched both bicker in silence, enjoying it while they waited for their redhaired friend. “Also, I’m the eldest so I pick the movie”

“We’re the same age!”

“As long it isn’t a horror movie, I’m okay with it” They suddenly heard Soojin say, standing in front of the class as she watches them with an amused smile, Shuhua felt relieved once she notices the girl didn’t looked as upset as early, maybe she was stressed with something about school; She notices when Soojin looks at her and gives her a quick smile, making the younger’s heart faster as she quickly looks away.

Seo Soojin and her charming smile will be the end of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter but what comes next works better as a chapter of its own. :)


	6. Chapter 06

"New clothes should be a start" Joohyun told her as they stood under one of the trees of the campus. "I don't know how you dress up casually but… it's a start to look for something more-?" She didn't want to say 'provocative', it was weird and Shuhua is a child. "Adult like?" 

"so... sexy?" Joohyun tries not to cringe at the choice of words but nods. 

"Something like that, yeah. What you think gonna get her attention"

Shuhua taps her fingers on the table, they're back to the same coffee shop from before, but Joohyun was considering going elsewhere as she started to notice people looking at her like they were wondering why she came here so many times with a high schooler; The younger insisted to pay this time despite Joohyun claiming she, as the older, should pay; Eventually she had to give in to the stubborn kid. 

"I don't know where I would find any clothes like that," Shuhua admitted. "And we're having a movie night on saturday so-" She blushes before finishing her sentence.

"You wanna impress her?" The younger nods. "Well, Lucky you I know the place for this kind of situation"

Shuhua looked at her in confusion but just accepted to follow the woman after they were done eating. 

  
  


Sooyoung worked on a clothing store, Joohyun was actually the one who got her a job there since she was friends with the owner because she shops there for years now, so when she walked into the store, (not so) little Shuhua right behind her, she immediately felt her roommate's eyes on her, clearly confused about what was going on but deciding to remain professional as if she was just another client; Shuhua on the other hand was looking around, curious. Usually she was dragged into expensive clothing stores where she was just told what to pick by her mother, so being in one by her own choice was a bit weird, but the good kind.

"You should look around, see what you like" Joohyun said, turning around to look at the girl "I'll pay-"

"I can pay on my own" Shuhua was quick to say, Joohyun sighs. 

"You paid for lunch so I'll be paying what clothes you want, we're even" The older insisted and smirks when the younger sighs defeated and just nods as she mumbles an 'alright' under her breath, and so she follows Shuhua around the store showing where each piece of clothing was. Joohyun held a dark blue jacket and held it in front of Shuhua but not without feeling the embarrassment of how she felt like a mom shopping with her child. 

"This looks good on you" 

"It looks like a boy's jacket" The younger said, holding the jacket to her chest. It did look nice but she wasn't sure if it was appropriate for her to wear it.

"Clothes don't have gender" It's all Joohyun said, judging this type of thinking was something the younger was taught at home. "But if you want another one-" 

"I like this one" Shuhua replied, her voice was small but sincere and so Joohyun just kept on looking for other clothes. 

  
  


Sooyoung knew Joohyun was a lot of things, quiet and grumpy, but also easily scared by anything that makes a sound, she 'hates' her dog but always remembers to keep her fed, complaining about everything and everyone all the time, and this was the first time she saw her with someone who wasn't Seulgi at her side, but she couldn't help but notice the high school uniform the girl was wearing, but stayed where she was just watching they walk around picking clothes. 

"Maybe heels?" Shuhua turned to the older, unsure. 

"You're tall enough," Joohyun replied with a frown. The last thing she needed was to hurt her neck looking up to this tall child. “Plus it’s just a movie night, you won’t need much, nice clothes are enough” she added as Shuhua nodded, as if her words were very important.

Ah, she misses when Yeri was like this.

They made their way to where Sooyoung was and Joohyun rolled her eyes at the smile she had as they approached her, who was leaning on the counter, eyes shining as she looked at Shuhua.

“Hey Joohyun” She quickly greets before turning her attention to the younger “Who’s your friend?”

“Shuhua” She simply said, as that was enough. No more explanations were given, then she turns to the younger “This is Sooyoung, my roommate” She adds refusing to call the younger her friend, at least for her to hear. Shuhua was quick to bow like the polite girl she was.

“Hello”

It took Sooyoung a lot of self control to not squeal at this human version of a puppy, it was like they copied little grumpy Joohyun and made her happier; Meanwhile the older was thankful that she didn’t do anything embarrassing in front of the younger girl, at least not something that would scare her back into the closet. 

She didn’t make any questions, only tried to talk to Shuhua who was a bit embarrassed, not really used talking with anyone outside school but the woman was nice and her smile was pretty, Shuhua cursed internally trying to stop herself from noticing those things everytime she was around a girl. 

As for Joohyun, while she was thankful Sooyoung didn’t try to interrogate them, she knew that as soon as they were back home, she wouldn’t stop talking about that until she gave a full detailed story which she knew full well she wasn’t going to because she doesn’t trust the girl to not tell Seulgi right away, either by accident or not. 

“I’m driving you home” She said as she noticed it was starting to get dark.

“You don’t have to-”

Joohyun taps the roof of her car. “Are you always this stubborn to your unnies?” She asks.

She was starting to notice the pattern, Shuhua was one quick to give but not to receive while Joohyun herself was the opposite. However, it didn't take much to convince the girl that it wasn't safe for her to walk back home, alone at night. At least she had some sense.

_ 'unlike Yeri, that brat _ ' Joohyun thought as she drove in silence as Shuhua gave her directions where to go so they could get to her house and Joohyun couldn't really hide how impressed she was by the fancy house in the distance, however Shuhua held her arm. 

"Can we stop here? I don't want my mom to see your car" She asks, and Joohyun nods, in silence. "Thank you for your help today" The girl said as she left the car. 

"No problem" The older replied, feeling oddly awkward as she watched her go, she couldn't help but stay there and wait until she was home, safe and sound, before she could drive away. 

.

.

.

Shuhua placed the bags down near the door as she took off her shoes, she could hear muffled voices, her parents were home that night; Quietly she made her way to the living room, knowing that they would want to see her before she went to bed, as expected there they were sitting on the couch, her father was drinking his favorite wine while her mother was reading a book, both in silence now that they noticed the teenager. 

"Hello Sweetheart" The man spoke up, dragging the words as the wine seemed to start to make an effect on him. "Good day at school?"

"Yes, Sir"

"You came home later today" Her mother pointed out.

"I lost time talking with my friends" she then remembered the movie night and took a deep breath. "They invited me to watch a movie on saturday so I was wondering if I could-"

"No" Was the reply the woman quickly gave and Shuhua looked at her in confusion. 

"Why not… ma'am" She asked, trying not to let her frustration be shown. 

"There will be a business party on saturday and your father and I want you to go with us since is time to start to know more about the family business"

' _ I don't want to know more about the family business _ ' Is all Shuhua could think, knowing she wasn't to be given a choice in the matter and so she just nodded and went back to get her new clothes before making her way to her room. 

The next day was Friday, it was a cold morning with grey clouds covering the skies and Shuhua tried not to think about how the weather fit her mood at the moment, but she still tried to be positive as always, in fact she woke up early that day to try and do her own make up for the first time, it took several times until she got something she was okay with, she was never into make up, much to her mother's displeasure. 

The ride to school was quiet as always, they never really spoke in the morning, and she was sure she had texted her mother more than actually spoken to her. It was okay, she felt it was for the better like this. 

School was almost empty and she wasn't surprised if people used the weather as an excuse to not come to classes, especially the students from the college building, who would use a broken nail as an excuse to not show up. Shuhua made her way inside the building, glad that she no longer had to stay outside in the cold, however as she ran up the stairs she quickly stumbled into someone who held her before she could fall down the stairs. 

The person was wearing a long coat with a black mask over her mouth, But Shuhua could recognize the dual colored bangs everywhere. 

"Minnie unnie!" 

"You shouldn't run on the stairs. It is dangerous!" The older lectured, letting her go. "God, You almost gave me a heart attack" She said, pulling the mask down. It was always funny how Minnie would go from dorky friend to worried unnie in a quick second if needed, This wasn't the first time Shuhua got lectured by her, but is always funny every single time.

"Don't laugh, I'm being serious" She said, Ears becoming red as the younger giggles again, then the older gasps once she notices something “Oh, You’re wearing makeup today!” She pointed out, impressed. “You look really pretty!”

Shuhua blushed “Really?”

“Yeah!” Minnie then put her arm around her shoulder as they went downstairs. “Are you trying to impress someone, miss?” She asks with a smirk, lifting her eyebrows while Shuhua whines and tries to get away from her hold, but the older wouldn’t let her. “Come on, you can tell your favorite unnie”

“I’m not trying to impress anyone, I just wanted to try something new” She lied, knowing full well she wanted to make sure Soojin noticed her, but she refused to admit it. However, Minnie kept dragging her around the hallway, arm wrapped around her with her non-stop teasing. 

“Ah, Young love is so cute!” Minnie said, poking her cheek. “You’re so adorable”

“Ah, you’re bothering our baby again!” Miyeon said, behind them, taking Shuhua from Minnie’s arms and hugging her much to the younger’s displeasure from being dragged around like this “Oh! You’re wearing makeup”

“I know right!” Minnie said “I think the baby is in love”

“Who’s in love?” Shuhua froze on the spot as she heard Soojin’s voice, getting closer to them, her red hair tied in a ponytail, she looked so cute that the younger had to look away. 

“Shuhua is!” Minnie answered. 

“I’m not”

Soojin frowns at her, and then looks at Miyeon, who kept the girl in her arms while trying to kiss her cheeks against her will, while Shuhua whines to be left alone. 

“Is it someone we know?” The red haired asked, crossing her arms.

“Don’t listen to them unnie! I have no crush at all!” She defended herself, finally getting free from Miyeon’s hold, fixing her clothes while Minnie giggles behind her, she wonders if Soojin had noticed she was wearing makeup, she was happy Miyeon and Minnie liked but they weren’t the ones she was trying to get attention from, but from the girl in front of her who didn’t even seemed to notice the difference as she quickly changed the subject to something else. 

Shuhua pretends that doesn’t bother her.

They usually hang out by Soyeon’s locker before classes, where they would just talk to pass time before the bell rang, that morning wasn’t any different; Shuhua tries to not get embarrassed by the way Soyeon gasps and Yuqi lets a “woah” escape her mouth as they notice her. 

“You’re wearing makeup!”

“You’re really pretty!”

They both said at the same time. 

“I don’t think I would ever see you with makeup!” Yuqi said “Are you trying to impress someone?” She teased.

“Is what I said!” Minnie said, making Shuhua whine again, not enjoying being teased like this at all. “I bet is that blonde guy who she shares history classes with-”

“Guys, drop it” Soojin said “You’re making her embarrassed!” She pointed out; She was always the one to put a stop in the jokes before they went too far, but this was the first time she sounded annoyed at the jokes. “Plus shouldn’t we be talking about what movie to pick for tomorrow?”

and that reminds Shuhua “Oh, I won’t be able to go, my parents need me for something. I’m sorry” She said, before they could react it was Minnie’s time to talk.

“I can’t go either, mom’s sick and I have to take care of her”

No need to say the others were sad that they all couldn’t go, but after Shuhua and Minnie insisted that they should still hang out tomorrow, they ended up agreeing and Miyeon picked the comedy movie Minnie told her about. 

.

.

.

The Yeh Family was new money.

So making connections with important, rich families was a priority they had above everything else, so they could still keep their status; She knows nothing about this soon to be business partner, only that he was rich and they were supposed to befriend him and his family, the mansion was huge and Shuhua couldn’t help but mutter a ‘woah’ as she looked at it, but not for long until she felt her mother subtly slap her side.

“Don’t look too impressed” Were her words as they casually made their way inside along with other people and their fancy cars. The Yeh family was new money but her mother sure liked to pretend that they weren’t, as if wealth and money was always a part of them; The front gardens of the house were huge and Shuhua could only wonder what would someone do with this much empty space besides having it there to look pretty. 

“It is important for you to know those people” She snapped out of her thoughts once she realized her mother was talking to her “Once you’re in charge you’ll have to deal with those people as well”

‘ _ I don’t want to be in charge _ ’ It’s all she could think before they were approached by a man, he looked like he was on his late 40s, grey hair and all, a friendly smile on his face however she wasn’t sure about how genuine that smile was or if it’s just years of practice for those kind of parties. Her mother did most of the talk, like she always did, as well as introducing the Shuhua to the man instead of letting her speak on her own, and by the looks of it he didn’t mind at all and just played along; Her father long gone but she wasn’t he was somewhere near the drinks as always.

“Oh here comes my wife and daughter, I would love for you two to meet them!” He said, sounding excited; She couldn’t help but notice how her own dad never sounded that excited to introduce them to other people; However as she looks up to the women coming down the stairs, her eyes widen right away as she quickly recognizes that girl.

‘ _ Minnie Unnie?! _ ’

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes it :)


	7. Chapter 07

They couldn't stop staring at each other, shock evident in their faces as the man kept on making the introductions between the two families but a exchange of looks were enough for them to decide it was for the best to pretend they were just meeting each other and of course it didn't take long before her mother encouraged her to befriend the older girl as she and Minnie's parents eventually moved away, probably to talk about business, Before the younger could express anything she was being dragged around by the older to a spot away from the party, the hallway upstairs. 

"What are you doing here?" Minnie asked.

"I should be asking the same question!" The younger replies. "You said your mom was sick!"

"Okay! Maybe I've lied" Shuhua arches an eyebrow "Ok, I've lied, But I didn't know what excuse to use"

"Why would you need an excuse?"

"I don't want people to know about this" She motions around and Shuhua frowns, Minnie realized the younger didn't get it, she knew she wouldn't, despite both coming from rich families it was bound to happen that new money doesn't have the same experience as old money. "I don't want people to get close because of what my family has," She explains. "Is bound to happen eventually so is for the best for me to pretend" 

"Oh…" She never thought of that "So not even Miyeon unnie knows?" She asks and gasps as the older nods before throwing her head back against the wall with a low grunt. "Don't worry, unnie I don't plan on telling anyone" She tried to reassure her and got a gentle smile as an answer and she couldn’t help but smile back.

Then her eyes looked down on their own and she wanted to smack herself, Minnie unnie was like an older sister, that’s true but she wasn’t to pretend she’s blind and act like she wasn’t really beautiful in that dress, she never saw her in dresses before, Minnie was the type to show up at school with ripped jeans, a hoodie and sometimes a long coat that she would open wide so Shuhua could make it's way inside and snuggle with her for warmth in the few times she forgot her own jacket and it was too cold and so she knew that the whole fancy dress thing was probably just to please her parents just like Shuhua.

“Unnie, You’re really beautiful” She tried to sound confident and natural with her compliment but the way her face turned red gave away how nervous she was and Minnie smiled at that.

“You look cute too”

‘ _ cute _ ’ She thought, frowning as she tried not to get annoyed at the word. Minnie was older than Soojin, so if Minnie could only think of her as cute then what are the chances of Soojin thinking any different?

The older girl noticed Shuhua's mood shift and quickly tried to rethink her words.

"You're usually cute" She said "But right now you're really beautiful" she adds with a smile, said smile becomes bigger as she notices how Shuhua smiles at the compliment, she guesses the younger was coming into that age in which being associated with cute wasn't an option anymore. "Oh I had an idea" 

"an Idea?" Shuhua asks, confused while Minnie crosses her arms and smirks at her and the younger gulps, that smirk means she was planning something that would get them in trouble or be yelled at, she saw it several times before she pranked Miyeon and Yuqi. 

"Let's run away from the Party!" 

.

.

.

"and this is the last box!" Joohyun said with a loud grunt as she finally placed the box filled with dog toys inside Sooyoung's room while ignoring the dog following her around, her owner was putting everything in place. "You should've helped me more" She complained as she watches the younger use one of the draws to keep Haetmin's clothes. ' _ This is ridiculous _ ' The older thought. 

"Joohyun unnie~" Sooyoung started with her flirty voice and Joohyun crossed her arms. "I gave you the room now you have to give me something in exchange"

Of course, Getting her to give up the spare room so Yeri could sleep there once she arrives, -Seulgi left to pick her up- means she needed to give something in return, and by that it means she wanted to know more about the girl who she was hanging out with earlier and Joohyun tells herself she should’ve seen those questions coming.

“Fine, Fine” She mumbles, annoyed as she sits down on the bed and stares at Sooyoung who claps excitedly before holding the dog in her arms. “What do you want?”

And so the questions started, Joohyun wasn’t as annoyed by them as she thought she would, the younger was being nicer than she expected about this.

“So she told me she wanted help with her crush and I accepted '' It's what the older says and jumps on her seat when Sooyoung squeaks out of nowhere.

“That’s so adorable!” She sat next to Joohyun. "How is she like? Did they hold hands yet?"

"I don't know I didn't ask" there's a pause "And stop acting like her life is some kind of romance movie you want to watch" She lectured the younger. 

They heard noises outside, Seulgi's voice and Joohyun stood up along the younger as they made their way to the living room just in time to see the woman make her way inside followed by the teenager who froze once she saw her older sister, wondering if Joohyun still wanted to murder her, however she looked less angry than before, when they were in a call but she knows her enough to know that woman holds a grudge like nobody else. 

"Hey Joohyun..." 

"There's still some things in the car but we can put them inside tomorrow" Seulgi says as she brings in some stuff with her. 

"You should've made her bring her own stuff" Joohyun said to Seulgi, who frowned.

"Don't be like that! It was just a little mistake"

"She lied about going to school!"

"You did the same when you were her age" Seulgi replied and Yeri laughed, only to stop when Joohyun stared at her. "Speaking of which, Yeri this is Sooyoung, our roommate and now yours too" She said pointing to the girl holding her dog in her arms like a baby. "This is Yeri, Joohyun's sister" 

"Hello" She was quick to wave at the girl who waved back.

"Hey!" the girl then looks at Joohyun "where am I sleeping?"

"If it was up to me, in the living room" The older replied, arms crossed and all. "Seulgi however was kind and decided to get the spare room for you" That wasn't exactly the truth, Joohyun basically kicked Sooyoung's dog out of the room and told Sooyoung that her sister is living with them, but neither of them planned to tell Yeri that. They knew the older wanted to play the non-caring older sister role. 

Seulgi carried the girl's stuff to the room, well, one of her bags since Joohyun made sure to have Yeri carry the other two, so punishment wasn't over any time soon; The room was almost empty besides for the bed and some empty bookshelves. "You'll be sleeping here, my room is right in front of this one" Joohyun said while Yeri put her bags on the bed. "I'll be coming here tomorrow morning"

The younger laughs. "Why? Are you going to make sure I had a good night of sleep like before?" 

“No, I’m taking you to school”

“Wha-”   
  
“What? You thought you were just going to stay here and sleep all day without doing anything but play games?” Joohyun asked, raising an eyebrow while Yeri looks at Seulgi as if asking for help, Seulgi slowly turns around to avoid her gaze.

“Sorry, My hands are tied” It’s all she has to offer and Joohyun rolls her eyes. “Think on the bright side, you get to see us more like this”

“I don’t think it is good to have my sister breathing down my neck all day” Yeri mumbles, knowing how Joohyun would be making sure she was attending classes, especially now that she broke what’s left of her trust. 

.

.

.

“Are you sure we won’t get in trouble?” Shuhua asks while Minnie holds her hand as they walk down the street, they manage to escape using the window in Minnie’s bedroom and leave without being noticed.

“Of course! I’ve done this several times, they get so focused on those business dinners that they don’t focus on anything else” The older said as they kept on walking. “Okay, now what do you want to do for the rest of the night?”

“You’re the one used to escaping parties, not me, you should choose!” Shuhua replies and Minnie stares at her. “What?”

“You’re not old enough to do the adult things I do” It’s all she said and Shuhua gasps, cheeks turning red.

“Minnie Unnie!”

“What-  _ No! _ It’s not that!” She quickly explains “I meant  _ drinking _ !! God!” She started to blush as well at the poor choice of words. “Wait, I shouldn’t apologize, you're the one who has a dirty mind!”

“Unnie! I...”She didn’t know how to reply to that “Let’s just do whatever please!” Minnie laughs at how embarrassed she got.

“Fine Fine! I know a place with some really tasty food, even better than whatever fancy food they would force us to eat in that party” She said, arm over the younger’s shoulder. “What do you wanna eat?”

“Anything, really” She casually replied.

“That’s what I like to hear!” It’s what the older girl says loudly and Shuhua laughs at her excitement, both kept on walking not noticing the red haired across the street.

Soojin was making her way back from Soyeon’s house after her and Miyeon were forced to be the third and fourth wheel for her and Yuqi on what was supposed to be a friends' movie night, what she wasn’t expecting to see, on her way back home was Minnie and Shuhua on their oddly fancy clothes with the older’s arm around the younger’s shoulders; Especially not after both said they couldn’t make it due to family stuff so of course the girl could only jump to the most obviously conclusion.

They are dating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? :)


	8. Chapter 08

Soojin wasn't the type to get upset easily, if anything she had the patience of a saint and most of the time nothing really bothered her, not even her friends bickering plus Yuqi's loud screaming from time to time, So the annoyance she felt in her chest as she watched Shuhua walking down the street with Minnie's arm over her shoulder could only be explained by her being upset they had been lying about their relationship to their friends.

' _ Yeah, it must be it _ ' She thought, eyes still fixed on the young girl laughing at something the older had said. ' _ I'm just upset because they lied _ '

Something inside her tells her that she should've noticed this before, Minnie always was the softest with Shuhua, and the younger would gladly accept her affection while denying Miyeon on the same spot, she can't help but wonder how long this has been going on; The annoyance in her chest growing stronger now.

' _ So that's why you've been suddenly wearing makeup. To impress her _ '

She couldn't take the image of them together out of her head no matter how hard she tried, it was bothering her more than she thought it would, so the next morning, when she went to Soyeon's house to give back some books she borrowed, her mouth was faster than her brain.

"What do you think of Shuhua?" She asked suddenly, laying on Soyeon's bed while the blonde was sitting by her desk, typing on her computer before she stopped what she's doing and spun her chair to look at Soojin.

"I mean, I'm taken so-"

"No, Not like that!" Soojin looked at her. "I mean like… "She sighs. She doesn't even know what she wanted to ask anymore and Soyeon frowns at the sudden question and questionable behavior from her friend, she stood up and made her way to the bed, laying next to Soojin and stared at the ceiling. 

"What's going on?" 

"I saw something that I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to"

"About Shuhua?" Soojin nods. "How bad is it?" She asks, worried and Soojin almost smiles at how quick Soyeon went into protective mode when it comes to Shuhua.

"It's not…  _ Bad _ . But I'm bothered by it" 

"Go on…"

"I think- No, I'm sure Shuhua and Minnie Unnie are dating" She said, looking at Soyeon who laughs as she gets up from the bed and then turns around, seeing Soojin's confused face.

"Oh fuck, you're serious" 

"Yeah, I'm serious!" Soojin said, sitting on the bed. "I caught them on a date last night and they both came up with an excuse to not go watch movies with us" She pointed out.

"There's no way…" Soyeon says, more to herself than to Soojin; For a long time she assumed their youngest friend was into Soojin, everything indicated that, the dreamy look and the way she blushed when looking at the older, there's no way she was wrong about it. "Are you sure tho?"

"Come on, they were walking around with Minnie's arm over her shoulder like a couple, argh!-" 

Soyeon crosses her arms. "You're more upset than I expected" She casually says, yeah it was a shock to find out about this like that but there was something about Soojins attitude that wasn't making sense. 

"Well, Yeah! they lied to us! Keeping a whole relationship when we always try to be honest with each other!" She stood up "Of course I'm upset"

"I dunno" the blonde starts "It actually sounds like you're jeal-" They are interrupted by Soyeon's phone ringing. "It's Minnie Unnie" She says before picking up. "Hey!" 

Soojin rolls her eyes while Soyeon puts her on the speaker.

"Wassup!" Minnie's voice came, loud as always with some noises in the back. "I'm at Miyeon's place and we thought about hanging out today since we couldn't yesterday, you up? I already called Shuhua"

"Of course you did" Soojin said without thinking twice, Soyeon glared at her due to her tone.

"Oh, Seo Soojin! You're there!" Soyeon was glad Minnie wasn't able to pick up how passive aggressive the red haired was being right now. "Please come too! It will be fun!" 

She did agree but Soyeon has a feeling she's still upset about the whole thing and can't help but worry about what she might do once they're all together.

.

.

.

Joohyun woke up with a strong headache and suddenly remembered all the wine she drank last night. They were watching a movie, eating and drinking, Minus Yeri who was still grounded 'for her crimes', she must have drunk a lot as her head was still spinning, she turned around on the bed only to freeze when she felt her body's movements restricted by someone's arms and legs wrapped around her and a head on her chest.

She looks down to check who it is, a shiver runs down her spine as she notices Sooyoung, dead to the world on top of her, drooling all over her.

"What the fu-" She didn't need to finish her sentence for the taller one to snap out of her dream land and sit on the bed, thankfully she was still dressed, Joohyun did not need that stress in her life right now, the younger was about to complain when Seulgi walked in.

Joohyun must have been pretty loud cause Seulgi made her way inside holding her flip flop like a weapon that was about to get used and then frowned when she saw the older woman lying in the bed and Sooyoung sitting next to her. 

"What happened?" 

"I should ask that!" She looks at the woman on her bed "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I put you two on the same bed" Seulgi was the one who spoke. "You guys drank a lot then she "She points at Sooyoung "Started crying because of her boyfriend or something and then you" She pointed at Joohyun "Started to comfort her by saying men are disgusting and that she should just give up on them" 

There was silence and Seulgi continued.

"Eventually both of you fell asleep, more like pass out honestly" 

“I mean I’m not wrong”

Then Yeri shows up by the door with a bowl in her hand, eating her cereal while checking on the chaos after hearing Joohyun’s voice a few minutes before, wondering what got her upset so early in the morning. 

"It's too early for you to be yelling" The girl said, munching on her cereal. 

"It's 11 am" 

"Yeah, Early." She said "Last night was hilarious tho I never saw you get drunk" The girl laughs as Joohyun groans and stands up along Sooyoung who goes straight to the bathroom to wash her face. "Especially when you turn on your mode of man-hating lesb-" Joohyun loudly claps, not liking where this talk is going.

"Okay! Enough! Leave before I decide that I don't want you here anymore!" She was quick to say watching as the younger whines and makes her way back to the kitchen whining about how she can't threaten to kick her out every time she's annoyed; Joohyun looks at Seulgi who was still standing there. 

"What?"

"Nothing!" The younger was quick to say. "How's your head?"

"Hurting, I feel like I hit my head several times against the wall," Joohyun said. 

"How do you think I feel!" Sooyoung's voice says from the bathroom and both laugh.

"Well you used me as a body pillow! It's easier for you!" Joohyun accused before yawning. "I'll go get something for my head and eat something" She turns to face the bathroom. "Don't make a mess in there Park Sooyoung!"

"Ay ay Captain!" Is what she says and Joohyun leaves the room without saying anything else, while Seulgi stands there in silence as she touches her own lips. 

' _ I guess she really doesn't remember _ '

.

.

.

They've decided to hang out on a park, it was a sunny day and they wanted to enjoy it outside with the others; Soojin and Soyeon, now with Yuqi on their side, made sure to bring snacks with them while Miyeon and Minnie were in charge of drinks, which meant soda and juice since they usually didn’t drink in front of Shuhua and Yuqi claiming they were trying to be good role models to their babies; Soyeon was glad that Yuqi, with her jokes, was able to keep Soojin from overthinking about their talk from early but as soon as they meet up with the two oldest she saw how the red haired quickly went quiet again, but at least she wasn’t glaring at Minnie who smiled and waved at them, excited as always. 

Miyeon had a ball with her and the arriving trio frowns as they see her bouncing it from one hand to another. “I Know we’re here to hang out but it would be nice to play as well, It’s a great day!” The older explained as soon as she noticed their confused faces.

“You’re terrible at sports” Yuqi was the first one to say while Soyeon tries not to laugh at how the older girl gasps.

“I’m just fine at sports, what do you mean?!”

They kept bickering while Minnie walked to Soojin and Soyeon carrying two cans of grape soda she took from the cooler that she and Miyeon 'borrowed’ from the oldest girl’s uncle early that morning, it was a bit difficult to bring it to the park as neither of them has a car and all they had available was an old bicycle Minnie didn’t use in years, no need to say they almost fell from it several times on their way there.

"And how are my favorite girls?" She asks, smiling. Soojin doesn't reply, only drinking her soda while staring at the older and so Soyeon was quick to fill in the silence.

"I have an essay to finish but other than that, It's pretty alright; Was planning on taking Yuqi on a date next week, don't tell her tho" The blonde says and Minnie gasps.

"You guys are so cute!" 

"I know" She smiles, smug. 

"You look like you're in a good mood today" Soojin said out of nowhere and Soyeon looks away, hoping she doesn't make things awkward, However Minnie, bless her heart, Didn't think anything of the younger's tone and so she just laughs.

"Yeah, I had a great time yesterday" 

Soyeon didn't missed the way Soojin's eye twitch, it was quick but it happened, is probably one of the few things that could indicate she was upset since her best friend had mastered the ability to keep a poker face no matter what, for a moment she knew she was about to say something but both got interrupted by a known voice.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Shuhua runs to them, with her adorable yellow dress, Soojin smiles when she notices that girl only for her brain to remind her of last night as she notices she was wearing makeup again and how quick Minnie was to talk to the younger. "I had to convince my mother to let me come," She explained. 

"What matters is that you're here" Minnie touches her arm and then points at Miyeon who now dropped her bickering with Yuqi and both were now just throwing the ball to each other between laughs. "We got a ball and we can play as well" 

Yuqi heard and was quick to comment "Not fair! She's a volleyball player! She has an advantage!!" 

"So are you" Soyeon remembered her girlfriend. 

"Yeah but I saw Shuhua throw a ball with the fury of ten thousand suns once" Yuqi said, remembered the few times they played in actual school competitions and how her soft friend would get really competitive sometimes.

"It's not like I can play either way" Shuhua interrupted whole pointing at herself "I'm wearing a dress" 

"I'll make sure to make points on your behalf" Minnie said, fist on her chest and Shuhua laughed. "It's my job as your favorite unnie" 

"Hey! Who said you're her favorite!" Miyeon complained "I give her all my love and attention" 

"Well I play with her all the time" Minnie talked back, pulling the girl closer to her and Soojin's grip on her soda can tighten at the sight as she tries not to groan.

"Shuhua, tell her who's your favorite unnie is and why is me" Miyeon insisted, looking at the youngest, Soyeon and Yuqi are now laughing at how Shuhua's eyes widen at the question, she looks like a cornered animal.

Soojin rolled her eyes.' _ Right. Like she's not gonna pick her girlfri- _ '

"Soojin unnie is my favorite" The girl says, it was impulsive and once she realizes what she said she couldn't stop blushing, especially as Soojin froze on the spot, soda almost spilling from her mouth from surprise. 

"Ah! You're just avoiding giving an answer!" Yuqi accused. "You coward" Shuhua sticks her tongue out as an answer. 

And so the rest of the day went well. Soyeon was relieved now, sitting on the grass with Shuhua's head on her lap as they watched the girls play; Everything went just fine, Soojin wasn't being as passive aggressive anymore and they were having fun just like they used to before any dating drama, she looks down to the girl in her lap who was, as always, yelling encouragement for both teams, trying her best to not pick a side as Miyeon can get grumpy and Yuqi was very sensitive about not being praised enough. 

Miyeon and Soojin were one team while Minnie and Yuqi were in the other, with the chinese girl complaining every time she missed the ball, blaming it on the three other girls saying it was because they had longer legs than her and how that wasn't fair. Shuhua would laugh every time and so did Soyeon. 

"Minnie unnie you can do it!" The younger girl said, smiling wide as the older girl gives her a thumbs up. After last night it was sure to say they got closer, after sharing similar burdens they had to each other, Shuhua was impressed at how good she was at pretending she wasn't carrying so much on her shoulders, so she wanted to cheer her up as she can even if it was just a silly volleyball match between friends.

Soojin had to stop herself from rolling her eyes again at the way Shuhua would shout praises at Minnie, even if she was doing it to both teams, yet she couldn't help but notice how she would barely direct any comment at her, that makes her think if the distance the younger always put between them was because of Minnie. 

' _ She doesn't look like the jealous type _ ' The red haired thought, eyeing them as she drank some water once they decided to take a break to rest; She was talking freely with Miyeon, not even caring about Shuhua now napping on Soyeon's lap who was, to everyone's displeasure, giving Yuqi kisses. 

"Really guys?" Minnie complained. "No kisses in front of the singles" 

' _ Yeah, Single. As if _ ' It's all Soojin could think before putting the water bottle back into the cooler and sitting down near the girls.

It was going to be a long afternoon and Soojin hopes she could hold back her temper before she got too fed up by them pretending nothing was happening.


	9. Chapter 09

Shuhua and Minnie were sitting down next to each other under a tree, waiting for Yuqi and Miyeon to bring the ice cream they wanted so bad to buy; Minnie gave them the money for it, claiming she had to work really hard for it while Shuhua tries not to laugh knowing it was just a part of her allowance; It was kind of fun to pretend. 

"So how did your mom let you come?" The older asks in a whisper "She seems like the annoying type. No offense"

"None taken. Well…" The girl giggles "She was more than excited to hear that  _ Nicha Yontararak _ wanted to hang out with me" The older laughs quietly.

"So you're just using me as a free pass to go around huh? How smart of you" She said. "I love it"

"Yeah she gave me a whole talk about how bonding was good for future business partnership or something "

"Oh I heard a lot of those talks too" Minnie said. "My dad loves to have me befriend as many rich heirs as possible but I never actually become friends with them" she smiles "so you're my first rich buddy"

" _ Rich Buddy _ " The younger said, mocking. "Gosh, tell me about exposing your age" 

"Hey! I'm in my prime!" 

Not far away from there Soojin was sitting near the lake, staring at the two girls under a tree while whispering to each other. Had they always been like this or was she just aware of how they behaved now that she knows what she knows?

"Please stop staring at them" Soyeon said once again, this time pressing the cold bottle of soda against the redhaired's forehead who gasps at the cold against her skin. "Let them be"

"Sorry! I just- argh! I don't know, I just can't let go of that" Soojin says, taking a gulp from the drink.

' _ You really are jealous _ ' Soyeon thinks, drinking in silence as she watches Shuhua and Minnie casually talk to each other, as much as Soojin said they were dating she couldn't tell any romantic behavior in the way they were acting, the friendship gap was there, no meaningful glances, nothing. So it was easy to conclude that this supposed romantic vibe was all in Soojin's head and her, surprisingly, very obsessive kind of jealousy. She didn't think her usually so friendly and quiet friend would be this focused when on jealous mode. 

"I know we said we would get some ice cream but we saw an ice cream bucket and we had to buy it!" Yuqi says, arriving with Miyeon right behind her and Soyeon sighs knowing that at least she wouldn't have to keep on distracting Soojin from making a scene right there. Minnie fakes a surprised gasp.

"My money!" 

"I'll pay you back!" Miyeon was quick to say, always the first one to fall for Minnie's puppy eyes trick. "I swear" 

"I hope so!" She teased the older while Shuhua tried not to laugh at how Miyeon was quick to make promises and ensure Minnie wasn’t actually upset.

.

.

.

“Okay so, Books, Notebook, Uniform-” Joohyun points at each item, now on the table, as she checks if everything Yeri would need at school was there. 

“Backpack!” Seulgi adds, placing the bag on the table as well. Yeri, on the couch but still paying attention to the two of them, pouts at the whole thing.

“You guys are too eager to send me to school”

“Someone has to” Joohyun replied with a smirk “Plus, that means I won’t see you for half of the day. It’s fantastic” Seulgi smacked her arm playfully at that, then blushed when Joohyun looked at her, quickly looking elsewhere which made the older frown. 

"Yo, are people there hot?"

"You're there to  _ study _ , not to date" 

It was a bit hypocritical to say that. Joohyun had a lot of girlfriends back in high school, everything hidden from her family but still, those moments there meant to be used for studying were wasted in the janitor's closet locking lips with another girl; Still, there was no regrets from those times, despite being used as a experiment to some girls here and there, it isn't like she wasn't also using them to forget her feelings for her best friend who is now behaving weirdly and avoiding looking at her. 

But before she could say anything, the other turned to Yeri and asked for her help to make dinner which the younger quickly accepted, she was always more up to spend time with Seulgi and at least she was gonna learn to cook something that isn't ramen. Joohyun thought everything was going fine, she hopes it stays like this as things tend to go bad when they're too good. 

For a moment, she doesn't know why, she thinks of Shuhua and wonders if everything is ok with her. 

' _ am I getting attached? _ '

.

.

.

Shuhua was great. 

Well, 'alright' was the correct word, Yeah she was having fun with her friends at the park while they laugh and talk and joke non-stop, complaining about school and making fun of annoying teachers, but there was something about Soojin that was bothering her the whole afternoon. The girl was quiet, and that wasn't exactly surprising, She wasn't the talkative type anyways, but this time she was quiet in a way that the younger couldn't help but be bothered by it cause she kept on catching her staring at her and then looking away when she's caught. 

Shuhua felt her heart hurt, wondering if Soojin was mad at her and her mind started to race as she tried to remember if she did anything to upset the older girl but couldn't find anything so she tries to ignore it, thinking maybe the older was stressed with something at school or her dance performance and is just moody in general. 

It was starting to get dark and so the girls had decided to say their goodbyes to each other before going home.

"I'm full! I think i'm gonna explode" Yuqi pats her own belly and groans, they did eat a lot today, from the snacks to soda and finally the ice cream bucket. It was a lot. "Babe you'll have to help me roll my way back home," She said as she pats Soyeon's hand. 

"You're right"

"Don't agree with me!" Yuqi now slapped her hand, making the blonde laugh.

Shuhua stood up and quickly made sure her dress was clean. “Well, I need to get going before it gets too dark”   
  
“I’ll go with you” Soojin, as well as Minnie, spoke up, except the redhaired’s voice was a bit louder than they all were used to and Soojin tries not to act embarrassed, thankful the red hair can hide how red her ears were becoming with everyone staring at her. Shuhua tried her best not to smile, never thinking the older would ever want to take her home. 

Minnie smiles. She didn’t need to take Shuhua home but she also didn’t want her mother to think it was weird she came back alone, and it was the unnie thing to do. Take the girl back home. “You don’t have to-”

“We need to bring all that stuff back, remember” It’s Miyeon who says, looking at Minnie as she points at the cooler on the ground. “Do you want me to ride the bicycle on my own? You know what happened last time” Minnie laughs at the memory and nods.

“Ok, Ok!” She laughs and turns to Soojin, a big smile on her face. “Be careful you two and take her home safely Soojin”

The red haired kept herself from frowning at how easy it was to convince the older to just let her take her girlfriend home and how they just waved at each other before Minnie and Miyeon started to pick all that stuff up while Soyeon was patting Yuqi’s back who was still whining over her stomach hurting while being lectured by her girlfriend for eating so much. 

She looked at Shuhua, who was looking at her but then looked away once their eyes met. 

They said their goodbyes to each other before leaving and as they walked in silence the red haired tried to think of ways to talk to the younger who looked at everything but her, meanwhile the older was trying to come up with anything to say, not wanting the whole walk to be awkward. 

“So…”

“So…”

They both said at the same type as they looked at each other before looking away; She was now wishing she had just let Minnie take the girl home, why did she even insisted to go in her place, it was her job as Shuhua’s girlfriend anyways, Soojin found herself being more impulsive than normal that day, there was just this feeling inside her chest that didn’t wanted to let them go alone. 

She tells herself it’s because it's Shuhua, their youngest. She was bound to feel protective, especially as she was dating someone older than her; She was sure that once her sister was old enough to start showing interest in dating, she would feel just as protective.

“D-Do you think you’re going to participate in the school championship this year?” She kinda wants to slap herself for such a ‘stupid’ question but it was better than nothing and she saw how Shuhua smiled at her attempt to start a conversation and decided it was worth it.

“I think so” She looks up to the older “You? It would be cool if you participated too, Unnie”

“I will,” She said, without thinking twice and then cringing internally. What was she doing? Why did she say that? What was the last time she even did anything sport related?

“Minnie Unnie said you’re really good at Taekwondo, that you’re really strong and that this year they’ll have matches”

‘ _ Yeah because I’m ready to humiliate myself by getting beat in seconds _ ’ It’s all Soojin could think.

“Yeah, But I’ll have to change my hair back to black… Eh, the roots are starting to show anyways” The older comments; School was very restrictive about hair dye in the school championship, claiming they needed to look presentable to represent their school. Besides that, the red hair never was a problem. “Minnie will do it if she wants to join,” she adds.

Shuhua knows Minnie won’t, not because of the hair dye but she doesn’t plan on doing anything that brings too much attention like those competitions where the school would, for some reason, invite the local reporters just to have a 10 minutes moment on TV. 

“I never dyed my hair,” Shuhua said, not knowing why she suddenly brought that up but Soojin didn’t seem to mind and it was comforting to know the both of them were bad at keeping a conversation. “But Minnie unnie’s hair is really cool so-”

“You don’t have to dye your hair because of her; You’re just fine as you are” She hates how her voice’s volume increases so quickly as she tries to reassure the other girl, she didn’t say anything bad; Why was she acting so impulsive that day?

Shuhua looks at her, surprised, not only by her words but also by how Soojin held her hand and they stop in the sidewalk, looking at each other, probably the first time they ever held each other’s gaze ever since they first met and Shuhua felt the butterflies in her stomach start to act as she looks into Soojin’s brown eyes, she felt like she could get lost in them everytime she looks at the older. 

Soojin squeezed her hand and she snapped back from her thoughts.

“Shuhua, I have a question to make” She starts, not fully realizing she was holding the younger’s hand tighter than she intended to. “Why are you dating Minnie Unnie? and why hide it from me?”


	10. Chapter 10

Miyeon and Minnie have been friends for seven years, they first met each other when they were fourteen, in the school's library when Minnie, by accident, dropped several books, thankfully only Miyeon was there and as they put everything back into place they kept on talking and got along right away, and didn't take long before they became friends and then best friends.

Miyeon knew that Minnie's parents were workaholics too busy to pay attention to her and so the younger would mostly spend her time in her house, as they played video games and heard Miyeon's uncle tell his lame jokes while her aunt would bring them snacks. 

Minnie knew that Miyeon's father left her and her mother when she was too young to properly remember him and how her mother eventually passed away as well and so she was raised by relatives, She knows the older has a big heart and gives all the love and affection she didn't get to have at a young age, even if her aunt and uncle were just fine. 

They were sixteen when they first met Soojin and Soyeon, the two childhood best friends who were always together and for a few weeks they believed they were dating if it wasn't for Soojin announcing her relationship with a boy four years older that same month. 

They were eighteen when Soojin showed up on Miyeon's door on a rainy night as her eyes were puffy from crying and she wanted someone to comfort her after a messy break up. He had cheated on her, and among some other things she confessed to her unnies between sobs. 

Minnie feels she shared a lot of important moments of her life with Miyeon, and the older felt the same as well, like when Miyeon confessed not knowing how to ride a bicycle and Minnie tried to teach her only for it to end up with Miyeon on the living of her house while her aunt took care of her bloody arm while Minnie was crying her eyes out as she apologized, which only caused the Miyeon to laugh at how quick she was to lose her cool. 

Miyeon waited until Minnie's 19th birthday so they could have their first try of alcohol together, sitting alone on the older's room as they laugh at anything and are too drunk to stand up, just to be yelled at the next morning once her uncle finds them passed out on the floor surrounded by two bottles of beer and unfinished bags of potato chips, some english sound playing in the stereo the older barely used. 

Minnie was twenty when they celebrated Soojin's birthday, it was her first time drinking alcohol and they made sure to take pics, especially at Soojin's disgusted face as she tasted it and claimed she'll never drink in her life. She said that before getting drunk and Minnie got frosting all over her face in an almost food fight with the younger one. 

Miyeon was twenty when she fell in love with Minnie.

"How's your mother?" She asks as they finish putting the cooler and the bicycle back in the garage just in time to go upstairs and watch some movies before dinner was ready, but judging from how much they ate that afternoon, they wouldn't be eating anything else so soon. 

"She's just fine, why?" Minnie replied without thinking much of what she was saying, too tired to watch her words as Miyeon frowns at that answer knowing that the girl's mother was sick, Minnie herself said that. 

She thinks back of the ignored texts and calls last night and couldn't help but ask herself as she follows, in silence, Minnie back into the house:

Why was she lying?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shuhua didn't know how to react at Soojin's words, her brain didn't know what she should focus on first, if it was how they were holding hands and how tight Soojin's grip was, like she was afraid Shuhua would run away at any moment, or if she should focus on her eyes and how they looked so different almost like she was anxious for her answer. The younger blinks for a second as she tries to think of what to say.

"Unnie, I-" she takes a deep breath "I'm not dating Minnie unnie, why would you think that?" She asked, trying to understand how the older got that idea; Minnie was beautiful, of course and Shuhua would be lying if the older didn't made her blush sometimes but there's all, she was nothing more than that but she couldn't bring herself to tell Soojin that the one she loved was currently holding her hand like her life depended on it. 

"I saw you two together yesterday" She insisted, not wanting to be lied to again. "Walking together all couple like"

"We just met up on our way home" Technically it wasn't a lie but she wasn't about to tell Soojin one of Minnie's secrets just like that. "So we just decided to eat together, it wasn’t a date or anything" 

Soojin could only stare at the younger while the unexpected anger in her heart, which was making her so irritated all day, started to cease as she heard the younger’s words, only to be replaced by the embarrassment for how she behaved over something that wasn’t even happening, the older had to look away, moving her body away from the younger yet not noticing she was still holding her hand firmly against her own.

Meanwhile Shuhua did the same, but to hide her blushing cheeks from Soojin, her mind still focused on how soft her hand was and panicked wondering if her hands were sweaty. 

“Is… Is that why you were upset, unnie?” She asks, glancing at the older as her voice comes out quietly, trying not to get shy. Meanwhile Soojin could only nod before giving a proper answer.

“I... “ She pauses “I’m your unnie and I thought you were being taken advantage of so I got worried” 

The words were like cold water being thrown at her, and just like that all those expectations Shuhua built around why the older was so jealous, were killed just like that. 

_ I’m your unnie _ .

‘ _ You’re not my sister _ ’ She wanted to say, but her bravery would never actually come out as she always froze once she actually looked at the older girl; Her words meant well but it wasn’t what Shuhua wanted to hear, it was the worst thing one could hear from their crush.

“Sorry for the way I acted” Soojin was quick to apologize as she released her hand, Shuhua missed the feeling already. “I can get too protective sometimes, and when I thought you were dating I Just-” She doesn’t finishes her sentence, she just shrugs not knowing how to explain what she felt when she saw Shuhua and Minnie together, even now after knowing the truth, just thinking back of the image still bothered her. 

Shuhua took a deep breath before she says the following:

“I do have someone that I like” The girl confessed “But they don’t know that yet” She stared at Soojin, waiting for her reaction, but all she got was her usual poker face, no reaction at all as she shoved her hands in her pockets. 

“That’s good” She said “But make sure to introduce  _ him _ to us so we can approve first” She says, now smiling. 

Shuhua felt like crying. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Go to class, don’t pick fights and I swear to god if I hear anything about you doing anything illegal at school-” Joohyun ranted as she looks to Yeri who was on the backseat of the car while Seulgi drove them to school that morning, the girl was now wearing the school uniform however refused to use the blazer and instead picked her leather jacket affirming she had a reputation to maintain while Seulgi laughs and says she’s a lot like Joohyun, much to both sister’s displeasure. 

“I’m very well behaved” Yeri replied “Also I never did anything illegal at school, only outside school-” She tries to laugh at her own joke but the glare stops her from doing it. She hated how much Joohyun looked like their mom when she was upset. “I’m just kidding!” She adds quickly. “You’re just like mom...” She complains.

“What-”

“And we’re here!” Seulgi said, louder than expected knowing that she just saved them all from an incoming argument between the other two. “I’ll try to show you around once my classes are over” She says looking at Yeri who smiles sweetly.

“Thanks Unnie, at least you love me” 

As they got out of the car, Yeri looked around the campus, it was bigger than she expected and had more people than she expected as well; At least everyone there seemed to be eye candy enough to her, she followed Joohyun in silence as she tries to guide her even if she has no idea where things were supposed to be in the high school building.

“You’re just as lost as me” The younger accused.

“Shut up, I’m going you a favor!” Joohyun talked back, getting annoyed already.

“You’re doing your job as my sister!”

“Same thing!”

Yeri tried to argue but the bickering siblings were interrupted by someone else, the girl with long black hair and eyes that were quite intimidating despite the soft smile on her lips as she approached them.

“Joohyun”

The older was quick to look at in her direction, greeting her far happier than Yeri ever saw her and the little sister in her couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at that but she was quick to ignore the feeling and just focus on admiring the pretty girl who spoke informally with her sister, she probably should’ve paid attention to what they’re talking cause the girl was now looking at her as she spoke after a quick bow.

“I’m Shuhua. You are-?”

“Single”

Joohyun hit her with her elbow immediately, feeling the second-hand embarrassment coming and regretting right away having Yeri there as soon as she opened her mouth. 

“This is Yeri” Joohyun was quick to say in her place “My sister, she’ll be attending here” She explained before the younger could say anything embarrassing again. “I was trying to show her around and-” she stops mid her sentence as if she had an idea and Yeri looked at her sister, wondering what she was planning to do. “Why don’t you show her around? You know the building better than me”

Was this a set up or was Joohyun being good for once and trying to throw her into a pretty girl’s arms for once? Yeri couldn’t tell, but this Shuhua girl didn’t seem to mind to waste her time showing her around at all, and she could tell by the smirk on her lips that Joohyun just wanted to get rid of her, the condescending wave as they walked away it’s what gave it away.

As she followed the girl, who made sure to point and inform her where everything is, from the classes to bathrooms, She seemed really nice and Yeri was wondering how the hell was she getting along with Joohyun of all people, the same woman who gave Yeri,  Bananas in Pyjamas themed socks when she was 12, and Ok, while it was a prank and she eventually got a bicycle instead, it still shows how the older would torment her for fun. So it was normal to be curious how they became friends. 

“And this is the chemistry class, one of them at least” Shuhua points at the classroom on their right. “The building is huge so… “She shrugs. “But don’t worry, you’re informed which classroom to go to before every class”

“Where’s the best place to skip class?” Yeri then asked with a smirk, getting a bit surprised by how that made the girl laugh. 

“You’ll have to find that out on your own” She looks back at her “A warning, there’s a lot of security cameras around”

The older one took that as a challenge. Before she could speak up again her eyes focused on someone at the end of the hallway, a girl with light brown hair standing in front of the vending machine, she wasn’t wearing a school uniform so she didn’t take long to realize she wasn’t one of the highschoolers; She did look up at them when Shuhua called her by the name ‘Miyeon’ and Yeri held back a deep sigh while she asked herself:

‘ _ Why is everyone in this school so attractive? _ ’


	11. Chapter 11

Soojin couldn’t help but keep on looking for Shuhua in the cafeteria, after last night things become awkward after they talked about the girl’s crush and the older couldn’t be able to tell what exactly she said that made her mood shift and the girl become quiet again as she just asked for them to get her home already; She saw the girl far away, entering the by the doors with Miyeon and another girl she never saw before, causing her to frown only to be pulled from her thoughts by Soyeon.

“Are you listening?”

“Huh? What?” She asked, looking at the girls in confusion. Minnie rolled her eyes. 

“We’re saying, we should start to think about Shuhua’s birthday party! It’s coming soon” The older explained. “We need to think of a place since I know her mom aint throwing a party”

Soojin squints her eyes. “How do you know that?” She couldn't help herself from still being suspicious

"She told me" Minnie stated like it was obvious. 

"Shouldn't Miyeon be here?" Yuqi asked.

"Her duty is to distract Shuhua as we plan," Minnie said. "I already told her that"

"If she doesn't tell Shuhua we're planning her birthday by accident," Soyeon pointed out. 

"Put some faith on her!" Minnie was quick to defend her best friend.

"It was literally what she did on my birthday" Yuqi said. "She texted me "everything is ready for Yuqi's birthday party" thinking I was Soojin" 

"It was a honest mistake-"

"Shut up, they're coming"

Soyeon warns them as she sees Shuhua coming their way and Soojin smiles as she looks at the girl, hoping things were less awkward that morning, almost ignoring the unknown girl coming with her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seulgi was a calm person, it was hard to get her angry and most of the time she avoided direct confrontation, she wasn't one to pick a fight with others yet for the past years she was constantly in between Joohyun and Yeri's bickering and always trying her best to get them to not annoy each other for five seconds; Sometimes however, they tend to get overboard, it's been happening a lot since Joohyun 'moved out' to live on her own back in highschool. 

Back then, when she was just a teenager, she believed Yeri was just a kid throwing a tantrum cause her sister wasn't around anymore but now she gets the feeling it had something to do with whatever their parents told her about Joohyun over the years.

"Seulgi?" She heard Joohyun's voice by the door of the studio, she was surprised by that as the older one usually never comes there. "Can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah unnie, go ahead" 

Seulgi was usually the first one to arrive there, she liked to practice for a few hours before everyone arrived and things became a bit more chaotic and loud with people dancing all different choreos, it could be very distracting. 

"I wanted to see you before going to class" The older said with all the confidence she could fake she had right now, it seemed to work as Seulgi is now shy at the words. 

"That's- huh... Where's Yeri?"

Joohyun frowns at the question.

"Really? At least pretend you want to see me" 

"T-That's not what I mean-" She quickly said, realizing how her question sounds. "I was just-" Joohyun tries not to smile at her panic. “weren’t you supposed to show her around?” she finally asked.

“I entrusted her to someone else” The older said. "Don't worry about it" 

She did. Always, Seulgi always was worried about anything related to Joohyun, she was the youngest yet she wanted to protect her unnie all the time. 

"Who is guiding her around?"

"Shuhua" Joohyun smiles soft "a friend"

"Oh…" Seulgi looked at her own feet, she had no idea who that was, but Joohyun trusted her enough "Are you too close?" She wants to disappear at how jealous she sounds. especially when she knows Joohyun doesn't even remember the night before. 

The older, however, quickly picked up that tone and made sure to clear up any misunderstanding.

"She's a highschooler" 

"Oh" Seulgi blush, now feeling a bit dumb."How did you even met her?"

Joohyun smiles. "She was very brave and asked me, who she never talk to before, to help her to get her crush to notice her" 

"And you did?"

"I've been trying to but I'm not exactly romantic," Seulgi laughs and nods. "Don't agree with me! You're supposed to say 'no unnie! you're very good at being romantic' and all that" 

"Ok, Okay… " Seulgi smiles, wide and truly happy this time and Joohyun smiles back, she doesn't know what happened before but she felt the younger a bit distant from her. "But tell me, who's her crush? Maybe I can help too"

"Well-" 

"Excuse me…" The small, shy voice came from the door as Joohyun tried her best to keep her poker face while no other than Seo Soojin walked in, and right away Joohyun was reminded that the girl was a dancer, of course she would be there. "Seulgi unnie, Hello" She bowed, shyly just like Shuhua told her she was, she still had that cold look in her eyes when she looked at Joohyun and muttered a quick hello, still being polite enough to bow. 

' _ That girl really doesn't like me _ ' It's all Joohyun could think.

"Hey, you came for some early practice too?" Seulgi asked while the red haired nods. "Ah me too"

_ 'Yeah, Shuhua and I have the same taste in women _ ' Joohyung thought as she saw the girl moving away to place her bag on top of some chairs next to the wall. 

"But tell me" Seulgi started again, looking at Joohyun. "Who's Shuhua's crush?" She casually asked and Joohyun's eyes widened, of all the times Seulgi put her on the spot in those years of friendship this was definitely one of the worst moments. 

She was now hyper aware of Soojin's presence in the room, she could feel the younger's gaze on her, and as she glanced at the girl she could tell by her eyes that she wasn't so happy about the question, yet wanting to know the answer.

'  _ Damn it, Kang Seulgi! _ ' 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shuhua" Yeri called as she watched the girl look around some books in the library. She was done showing the older girl around but Yeri was still stuck by her side, claiming she was fun to be around, which wasn't a lie, she did like Shuhua. "Are you seeing anyone?" She made the question, it came out so casually almost like she was asking a very simple question; Of course the younger was still caught off guard by that and her cheeks turned a bit pink. 

"I have someone that I like" She was quick to tell the truth; Her eyes were still on Soojin despite everything. She just needed to step up her game. "Why the question?"

"Because you're pretty and I would like to go out with you" 

Her face was now fully red by that statement, Yeri was definitely not like Joohyun at all, The older was still dancing around her feelings for Seulgi while her younger sister was casually asking her out minutes after meeting her with no hint of nervousness.

"Are you always this… direct?" Shuhua managed to ask. The other just shrugs. 

"I don't see why I shouldn't be," She replied. "But you have someone you like so I'll respect that"

"Thank you" 

She was grateful she didn't have to deal with the possibility of hurting someone else's feelings or their ego, right now she was relieved Yeri was just so casual about the whole dating thing.

"I know you've shown me around but, can you take me to the dance room?" The girl asked while fixing her leather jacket. "You know where that is right?"

Shuhua nods. Of course she does, she was dragged there by Minnie and Miyeon several times to watch Soojin dance, despite being nervous every time the girl was too sensual with her movements. 

"Can you take me there? I wanna see Seulgi unnie" 

"Oh, alright; I'll take you there, let's go" 


	12. Chapter 12

‘ _ This is an awkward situation _ ’. It’s all Joohyun could think.

Seulgi’s question was simple, innocent. She didn’t know that she was talking about the red haired girl in the room with them, the same shy, polite girl who was now staring at them, more like glaring and that made Joohyun have an idea. 

She wanted to know if Shuhua was walking straight into a broken heart by chasing after Soojin, she needed to make sure the girl had any chance with her beloved Seo Soojin and so she started to play the game. 

"Ah, I can't say the name… She would get shy" Joohyun said, noticing Soojin's attention to their conversation as she tried, and failed, to pretend she was preparing to practice her dance. "But you know the person"

"I do?" Seulgi asked, surprised. "Is it someone from the dance classes then?" She asked, as those were most of the people she interacted with; Joohyun nods, smiling. 

"Yeah, the person is a little older than her, but not too much" She explained "She really wants that person to notice her" 

That person. Seulgi couldn't help but notice the specific choice of words, it didn't take much for her to realize what she meant. 

"I think they have good chances to get together" That part was teasing, she glanced at Soojin again and if looks could kill…

"Oh that's cute!" Seulgi's reaction only helped her in testing Soojins jealousy. "I would love to help them get together-"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Joohyun was grateful because Soojin was turning as red as her hair and the older was afraid she would explode, who would think it would be so easy to get her this jealous? 

"Joohyun unnie" Joohyun looked back and saw both heads peeking inside the room. Yeri and Shuhua.

_ 'Fuck. They look adorable _ ' The woman thought, The two girls looked like two curious puppies and Joohyun was hating how they were trying to ruin her cold hearted woman image.

The way they spoke was different, Shuhua was being her usual self, she tends to use honorifics next to other people, while she could hear the mockery on Yeri's voice as she calls her unnie.

"Oh, Soojin unnie," Shuhua said, noticing the red haired. "We just came by…"

"I wanted to see Seulgi unnie" Yeri adds "Shuhua was nice enough to take me here but she won't accept to go on a date with me" The girl said, playfully; no harm meant on her words, she just wanted to mess with the girl and have her flustered however, the glared from the red haired girl near the chairs sent shivers down her spine.

Meanwhile Joohyun couldn't help but wonder why both Seulgi and Yeri took the day to put her in uncomfortable situations like this, but also enjoying how she was getting results out of this awkward situation, especially as both her and shuhua were awkward with Yeri's words, now both of them were hyper aware of Soojin's presence in the room. She wasn't alone in the suffering. 

"You wanted to see me?" Seulgi asks as both girls make their way inside and bow to Shuhua who does the same. 

"Of course, You're my favorite unnie" Yeri smiles. Joohyun rolls her eyes. 

Meanwhile Shuhua awkwardly stood around, glancing at Soojin who was now looking for something on her back, avoiding looking at them and even ignored the younger's greeting from before, Shuhua frowned as she looked irritated again and wondered what happened to her. 

"I was talking about your crush with Seulgi," Joohyun announced and Shuhua's eyes widened as she looked at the older and then at Soojin, then back at Joohyun again. What was she doing saying that outloud? "Don't worry, no names were dropped" 

That didn't make her any less worried. If anything she was even more worried as she looked at Soojin who was standing still, back still turned to them as she typed something on her phone. 

"Oh, she told me about it" Yeri said "ya know if things don't work out with your crush, im available" She put her arm around her shoulders and Shuhua gulped when Soojin suddenly turned around ready to say something but they were once again interrupted by the door opening and the rest of the dance club members to walk in casually, talking with each other. 

There was a relief in her chest as she just avoided whatever would've happened if it wasn't for the class starting right now; Yet she was still confused as to why Joohyun decided to just boldly talk about her crush on soojin, when Soojin was right there listening to everything. 

"Well class is starting so see you guys later" Seulgi said while Joohyun took both teenagers outside with her as she waves at Seulgi who smiles softly at the older.

“I swear everyone in this school is hot” Yeri said as they walked out, she looks at Shuhua “You, your friend Miyeon. and the intimidating red haired-”

“Don’t talk about Soojin unnie like that!” Shuhua said, jealousy speaking louder. 

“Ok ok! don’t get jealous” She teased and Joohyun sighs wondering when she signed up to have two kids near her. Especially loud ones. 

"Shuhua" They heard coming from behind them and as they turned around they saw Soojin make her way to them "I need to talk to you. It's important" She looks at Yeri and Joohyun, not even trying to hide her glare. "Alone."

Yeri frowns, not exactly being okay with being glared by this girl she barely knows while Joohyun kept her poker face knowing that the red haired was in her jealousy mode and didn't mean to behave like this, now she was finally understanding why Soojin always looks like her presence annoys her. It was pure jealousy of whatever she thinks she has with Shuhua. 

"Oh, Okay unnie-" The girl barely had time to finish her sentence before the older grabbed her wrist and dragged her away like they were running away from something and Yeri looked at Joohyun in confusion.

"What was that?" 

"Jealousy"

"huh??" 

Meanwhile Shuhua just wondered where they were going, Soojin wasn't saying anything until they were far away, in front one of the big windows from the second floor with a view for the front of the campus, she looked at Soojin in confusion.

"Unnie-"

"You went to the dance studio to see your crush?" The girl asked. "It's one of the boys right?"

"Unnie-"

"None of them is worth it" It wasn't exactly true but Soojin just felt like this, none of them was good enough for the younger girl and she couldn't tell why she felt this way. "So don't come back there to see whoever it is. I won't approve that" 

"Unnie I wasn't there to see any of the boys. I… I don't like… boys, at all." Shuhua finally said, blushing as she looked at her feet; The feeling of embarrassment only grew as Soojin stayed in silence as if processing her words.

"Well…" Soojin's voice almost cracked and so she coughs, a bit awkward but decides to keep going. "I still don't want you going there… some of those girls aren't worth either" That wasn't exactly true either, she just wanted the girl away from the studio no matter what. "If you wanna see someone it should be me" She spoke as she felt her cheeks turn red. 

"You…?" Shuhua asks, finally looking at her. 

"Yeah! C-Cause I'm your friend!" Soojin said, voice slightly high pitched. She was nervous about where this conversation was going. "And as your friend… I wanna to make sure you're with someone who's worth it" 

Shuhua smiles. ' _ You're someone who's worth it _ ' She thought. 

"Speaking of which…" Soojin released her wrist and Shuhua didn't even realize she was holding it this entire time. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this weekend" The older asked, looking everywhere but Shuhua, she was obviously getting more and more embarrassed as time passed.

"Go out… just the two of us?" Shuhua asked, surprised.

"Yes" 

' _ She's asking me on a date? am I dreaming?'  _ It's all Shuhua could think while Soojin calmly waited for her answer.

"wow... I mean, sure!" She managed to say, still processing what was going on. Soojin nodded, smiling wide enough for her eyes to squint as well. 

She had a date with Seo Soojin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be way longer but I have other projects to finish so I apologize :/ If anyone interessed enough you can follow me on twitter: @s_assy_girl


	13. Chapter 13

"I feel emotionally destroyed" It's all Yeri says as they made their way inside the apartment; First day at school can be tiring, knowing where everything is, teachers and their names, students and their names as well as the subjects, Nobody really could judge Yeri despite her clearly acting like she was about to die after having to actually go study. "I'll be in my room, recharging. don't talk to me unless it is dinner" she complained as she made her way to her room while Seulgi and Joohyun try not to laugh at all her drama. 

"She really takes after you" Seulgi says, causing Joohyun to stop laughing. 

"What? I was never this dramatic!" She replied.

"I'm pretty sure you once said 'Seulgi if I see another math equation I'll suffocate my teacher with this book' with a straight face" The girl replied as she took off her jacket and threw it on the couch, Joohyun did the same. "It was around that time I had to stop you from sleeping under the staircases cause you claimed you can't handle history classes" 

"So you're just gonna bring up my criminal records too?" The older asks, going into the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of wine from the fridge; She comes back and gives Seulgi a glass and starts to pour it for her.

"All I'm saying is… all that Yeri does you also did at some point and that's why-"

"That's why I should nag on her so she won't repeat it" Joohyun interrupted, now pouring wine for herself. 

"Well, that's true" Seulgi took a sip "But also, You should be more understanding"

"I guess I just have never been a good older sister" Joohyun takes a sip as well, sitting down on the couch next to Seulgi, both placed their feet on top of the coffee table and Joohyun chuckles when she remembers how she lectured Yeri for doing the exact same thing. "I never really had the patience…"

"That's not true" Seulgi said "Do you remember when you would help me with my homework?"

"You mean when I was  _ supposed  _ to help you with your homework but we would stay in my room all day watching movies?" The older corrected, making Seulgi laugh as she nods.

"Yeah, Yeah… That!" She said "I remember this one night, the internet connection was shitty, it was raining a lot and… "She laughs at the memory "We were in your bed when Yeri came in and she was like, 9 I think? maybe 10…" 

"She was 10…" Joohyun said between gulps. She remembered that day, it was a few months before she moved out.

"And she comes in running, saying something like 'Joohyun unnie, Joohyun unnie! I'm scared of the thunder!' and she was really small and couldn't climb up the bed properly " They both laugh as they remember. 

Seulgi laid her head on Joohyun's shoulder who kept on drinking.

"And then you picked her up and I remember you saying how everything was gonna be okay cause you're there to protect her." She held the older's left hand. "You kept her on your arms all night and we eventually all slept together in that small bed…" 

"Why are you bringing this up?" Joohyun asked "I'm not an emotional drunk, you're not gonna make me cry" 

Seulgi laughs.

"I'm just saying that you're not a bad sister" She squeezed her hand. "I think you just don't know how to  _ not  _ act like her mother" Joohyun didn't reply to that. "You know Yeri would feel better if you were… nicer you know? not so-"

"Cold?" She suggested. "I'm too cold?" She asked. 

Seulgi was quiet now, her hands now playing with the older's fingers who drank in silence. 

"For some time I thought you were the coldest on earth" Seulgi confessed. "Like when you were humming your favorite song right after Wendy left for canada, or how you would say that was a good day to other people"

' _ She noticed I was glad Wendy left. _ ' Joohyun thought. 

"I didn't think you noticed"

"I'm not that stupid" 

"I don't think you're stupid" Joohyun was quick to clean that up "Oblivious yes, but not stupid"

"I'm not as oblivious as you think either" She looks at the Joohyun who looks at Seulgi as well, the older tries not to react to how close their faces are or how their noses are touching and how she can feel Seulgi's breath touching her skin. "I do notice things, I just decide if I want to act on them or not" She said, it was barely a whisper but Joohyun heard it. 

Joohyun didn't know if Seulgi was sending her a hint that she knows about her feelings, and that she wants for the older to act on those feelings, she couldn't read her face right now and could only take the risk of slowly moving closer to her face, almost stopped breathing as she noticed the younger's eyes closing slowly as she still looked at Joohyun's lips as well, she stopped for a second when she hears Seulgi's voice come out in a whisper.

"Don't forget about this too…" She asks, moving her hand to the older's jaw, softly caressing the skin. 

"If I do," Joohyun press their foreheads together "I'm trusting you to remind me again and again" 

Back in highschool, alone in the library while studying for tests together, Joohyun would always find herself staring at the younger's lips, daydreaming about how soft they were, if they would be sweet against her own lips, and if they were warm just like her smile. 

It was more than she expected, to have her lips against her own, warm and soft, tasting like wine; Wasn't a deep kiss, they didn't felt the urge to do anything besides keeping their lips against each other, But Joohyun couldn't help but feel her face burn from embarrassment as she feels like a teenager giving her first kiss, too shy and inexperienced to properly move her lips, But she accepted that's the effect Seulgi had on her.

The younger moved away first and Joohyun softly smiles as Seulgi blushes and hides her face against Joohyun's neck, there's no exchange of words, just them holding each other in silence, which wasn't uncomfortable at all and eventually, thanks to the alcohol, they end up falling asleep like this, by the couch. 

When morning came, Joohyun woke up alone, yet with her bed's covers on top of her, Seulgi and Yeri nowhere to be seen; The woman grabbed her phone and saw the younger texts saying she had to drive Yeri to school but she was going to be back in a few since she didn't had classes that morning. 

Putting her phone back on the coffee table Joohyun touches her own lips and closes her eyes thinking about last night and tries to keep herself from smiling as she thinks of seulgi, hoping things start to go right with them; She heard the door open and quickly stood up, but it wasn't Seulgi as she expected, instead it was Sooyoung carrying some boxes. 

"What are you doing…?" She asked as the younger walked in, placing the boxes near the door. "What are those?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend," Sooyoung said, casually as she walked into the kitchen, Joohyun right behind her. "So I went back to his place to pick some of my stuff"

"Oh… are you… Okay?" She asked, awkwardly. She was terrible at comforting people but the girl in front of herself looked fine, like nothing else changed.

"Yeah, Yeah; I already have my eyes on someone else" She says with a smile as she sits down by the table and pats the chair next to her, gesturing for Joohyun to sit next to her, which the older one did. "He's really cute!-" She squeals, picking her phone, looking for his profile on the internet while Joohyun waits, not wanting to comment that she doubts she would find her soon-to-be new boyfriend anything besides 'alright'. "He also likes dogs!"

"Oh wonderful, another dog-parent" Joohyun said, already picturing them taking family pictures with their dogs in baby clothes. 

"I'm home!" They heard Seulgi say after the sound of the door being opened. 

"We're in the kitchen!" Sooyoung said, still showing the pictures. "So cute!"

"The dogs or the boy?"

"Yes"

Seulgi walked in, sitting near Joohyun and frowning as she watches the two of them staring at Sooyoung's phone; The girl bites her bottom lip as she kept on staring, their faces were too close for her taste and without saying anything she grabs Joohyun's chair and drags it closer to her, much to the older's surprise that looks at Seulgi who was quietly looking away like nothing happened. 

"Ah, Seulgi unnie, I have a new boyfriend" Sooyoung comments, not even noticing how the older had dragged Joohyun away from her.

"Well, technically she doesn't have a boyfriend, she hasn't confessed yet" Joohyun corrected. "and I'm pretty sure she's more into his dog than anything else"

Seulgi smiles, warm and Joohyun tries not to giggle at the mood change once she hears the word 'boyfriend', she was too easy to read. 

"The dog and the boy are adorable!" Sooyoung said. "I can already imagine our weddings, with our dogs bringing the rings"

"Please don't say that when you talk to him" Joohyun said, trying to stand up but Seulgi held her hand on top of the table and so she stayed in her seat. "You gonna scare the guy away"

They kept on talking and even helped Sooyoung to put her stuff back in her room, right now all Joohyun wanted was to have some alone time with Seulgi and maybe talk about what happened last night and maybe try and figure out what they are now and so they are now sitting on Joohyun's bed, looking at each other.

"So… about last night…" 

"What happened last night?" Seulgi asks, looking confused and Joohyun stares at her in shock but then the younger smiles and giggles only to be slapped on the shoulder by the older "Ouch! Sorry sorry, I was kidding!" 

"It's not funny!" She said. 

"I'm sorry.. really" Seulgi said, now using a pillow as a shield."Oh, by the way Yeri… kinda saw us"

" _ what _ !"

"I mean, she probably was wondering why we weren't calling her for dinner so when she checked on us we were...uh…you know. "Seulgi blushes as she vaguely points at their lips, now getting Joohyun flustered as well.

"This is embarrassing"

"I mean… Yeri is not a kid anymore, she knows that… kissing happens between people that like each other" 

"That doesn't mean I want her to see it" 

Seulgi giggles; Yeri approached her in the morning, after bringing Joohyun's covers from her room to cover her sleeping sister on the couch, at first she didn't said anything until they were alone in the car where the girl said that she might not be the unnie but it was still her job to take care of her sister and that even if Seulgi was her favorite she wouldn't give her a pass.

In other words, Seulgi was scolded, almost threatened by this 19 year old that wants to make sure she'll court her sister properly; Of course she wasn't going to mention that to Joohyun as Yeri asked her not to cause she didn't wanted the older to know she actually cared. 

"I'm sure she'll understand" she tries to 'comfort' Joohyun, who was interrupted by the phone before she could talk, whoever wanted to talk to her was insistent cause it wouldn't stop buzzing.

Joohyun grabbed her phone and stared at it for a while, reading in silence and with that usual poker face of her. 

"Is everything ok?"

"Seulgi" The girl looks up "What do you think about playing cupid?" She asked, smirking while the younger frowns. 

"What do you mean?"

"You remember Shuhua right?" Seulgi nods "It seems she has a date with her beloved Seo-  _ Crush _ " She managed to stop herself from saying Soojin's name.

"Ooh!"

"Yeah, would you wanna join me in helping her get ready for said date tomorrow?" 

Seulgi smiles and nods, now that sounds like fun. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day Seulgi couldn't stop but think about how this felt weirdly… Family oriented. But in a good way, Shuhua was a polite kid and as she felt more and more comfortable, she eventually came out of her shell and the older girl could see the loud, excited girl that she is; and Joohyun was being her usual older sister self, the one she saw a lot back when she still lived with her parents and that forced Seulgi to follow a 8 year old Yeri on her first "date".

"She just asked you out? Just like that?" Joohyun asks, surprised; She didn't think Seo Soojin had the courage to make the first move, if anything she was planning on getting Shuhua ready to ask the girl out. "Where are you two going? Should I come too in case she tries anything funny?"

"Unnie, I don't think she wants you on her date" Seulgi said as she laughed. "Shuhua, don't let her be that protective"

"She won't let you breathe, I know that beforehand" Yeri said. "But hey you looking great, I wish I was your date" She winks at the girl who laughs at her flirty self.

Joohyun had bought a few clothes for the younger to pick before going on her date, she also did the same for Yeri after the girl, who was a little bit jealous, complained she wanted gifts too and so now both were experimenting with new clothes until they got something they liked. 

So yeah, the whole thing felt oddly family oriented for Kang Seulgi; She couldn't shake the feeling of how this felt like a family holiday and then her cheeks burn as she pictures that kind of future with the woman besides her.

"What do you think of the kids?" Joohyun asks, suddenly and Seulgi looks at her with wide eyes. 

"So soon?" was the first thing that came out of her lips and Joohyun looks at her in confusion. 

"What?" Joohyun points forward "I'm talking about Yeri and Shuhua's clothes" She explained and the younger looks to where she was pointing.

The girls had picked their clothes and were now showing it off to each other as Yeri spinned Shuhua around to look at her outfit even if Joohyun had the feeling she just wanted to check the other girl out; Seulgi awkwardly laughs once she realizes what she means.

"Oh…  _ T-That _ "

Joohyun laughs.

"What were you thinking, Seulgi?" She asked, sitting closer to the younger who looks away, embarrassed. "Hey stop being cute or I'll kiss you again" She whispered.

"Unnie!-" 

"Hey stop flirting with us here!" Yeri complained, still next to Shuhua who looked away, just as shy as Seulgi felt because of that comment "We're not your third wheel"

"Stop whining and keep on picking clothes" Joohyun talked back. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

They had to stop Sooyoung from acting like Shuhua was a brand new puppy they gave her, and from squeezing the girl's cheeks so much everytime she was within arm’s reach from her, Sooyoung would argue Shuhua looks like a cuter version of Joohyun, which cause the same to ask if she wasn’t cute while Yeri said that this was supposed to be her job as the actual sister; Once they were back in the apartment the women asked for Sooyoung’s help with Shuhua’s makeup and obviously she was very excited to help as well as give her very ‘wise’ advices about dating and first dates despite Joohyun being hesitant not knowing what she was going to say to poor, naive Shuhua.

"I'm afraid her words are too… explicit!" Joohyun said, looking at the girls in the living room, Sooyoung was calmly doing the younger's makeup while giving her tips when doing her own makeup, Shuhua nods a bit and tries not to be shy by this pretty lady so close to her face, and avoids thinking about how her smile reminds her of Soojin's. 

"You realize Shuhua is 18 right?" Yeri said, near Joohyun "I'm pretty sure she knows what fucking is- ah!" She yelps when Joohyun smacks her arm. "Seulgi unnie! She hit me!" She was quickly to whine to the other who just nudged Joohyun. 

"Remember what I told you?" She said and Joohyun rolled her eyes with a sigh. 

Patience. Yeah, she was supposed to be more patient, or something like that.

It was getting dark and with makeup done and all dressed up, Shuhua sat on Yeri's bed as she waits for Soojin to arrive after they texted; She didn't seem that bothered by the fact that she was in Joohyun's apartment, well she was but as soon as Shuhua explained there were more people there the dancer was quick to calm down a little.

"I think-" Yeri sat down next to her and stared at her face with a deep frown "Maybe something like this?" She brushes her hair to the side, some strands falling over Shuhua's face. 

"You think this will look good?"

"Hell Yeah!" She smirks "I might steal you from your date ya know" She said, with the usual flirty tone of always and Shuhua laughs before pushing her away. 

There's a knock on the door and then Joohyun walks in, which causes Yeri to gasp.

"Oh my god, This is the first time you knock before coming into my room!" She laughs as the older rolled her eyes as she sighs, then she leans towards Shuhua "I think our unnie thought we were doing something bad, that's why she knocked"

"Shut up, It's not that," Joohyun said, ears turning red. She looks at Shuhua. "Your date is here" 

She was calm before, but now it was like realization just hit her and made her realize she had a date with Seo Soojin, of all people, the girl she had a crush for about a year now, they were going on a date together; Joohyun walked with her until they were outside and even know the dancer still glared at the older woman, who thought she really needed to do something about that obvious jealousy of her.

But she wasn't exactly in a position to judge anyone's jealousy. 

As for Shuhua, she tried her best to look calm as she waved Joohyun a goodbye before she started to walk away with Soojin who told her that their destination wasn't too far away and a walk was good for them to talk in peace; It was night and colder than usual, Soojin was wearing a black trenchcoat, she remembered the last time she saw the girl wearing that was on winter, when they spent christmas together at Miyeon's place and how Soojin gave her said jacket when she was cold, the memory still made her blush. Like she could still remember her scent in that jacket. 

"You look distracted" Soojin finally said and the younger snaps out of her thoughts. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah! Of course… I'm just… nervous" She confessed and Soojin smiles softly.

"You don't have to… It's just me" The older held her hand, actually just her fingers as both of their sleeves were too long for a proper hand holding, yet the action didn't make Shuhua blush any less as she looked down on her feet while Soojin looked forward, cheeks also looking redder. 

"Uh… where are we going?" Shuhua asked, shyly and Soojin coughs before answering.

"There's this restaurant… I thought it would be good to go there, The food is really good!" She smiles "I went there a lot with- I mean, It was fun to go there" She laughs, a bit nervous, stumbling on her words. 

They walked down the sidewalk still talking and talking until the initial awkwardness was left and they didn't even notice their still interlocked fingers until they arrived at the restaurant Soojin talked about, where the older casually placed her hand on Shuhua's back and guided her to the entrance and Shuhua tried not to react too much at the new touch on her back.

"Soojin-Unnie" She called, as the older one could open the front door. "Thanks for the date-"

They are interrupted by the loud voices screaming inside. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

Shuhua froze on the spot as she stared at Yuqi, Soyeon, Minnie and Miyeon inside the place looking at her with their big smiles and then looks at Soojin who was smiling at her as well and as she's dragged inside the place, she started to realize what was going on.

This was never supposed to be a date. 


	14. Chapter 14

"I hope you'll have fun" Soojin's words finally reach her ears as she's dragged inside by Yuqi and Soyeon, the older has a wide smile as she watches Shuhua's surprised face, not knowing the real reason behind her shock. "We have been planning this for a while now"

"I was supposed to be the one to bring you here but-" Miyeon pouts "They said I wasn't to be trusted with the surprise" They all laugh, commenting about how Miyeon would've told Shuhua about the surprise as soon as she saw her and how Soojin was more trustworthy with that task, Shuhua makes sure to fake laugh as they talk and joke around and suddenly her mom's advices during business parties make sense. 

Don't let them know you don't want to be there.

Don't let them know you don't really care about what they're talking about. 

"We got you some gifts!" Minnie said, coming in with 3 boxes of gifts, Shuhua could only vaguely think of how she came up with an excuse to buy all that.

"I got you gifts too!" Yuqi quickly said, bring her own, it was smaller but she was for sure proud of it "I have been saving my allowance!" She looked into Yuqi's eyes, shining so bright and she felt bad for not caring about this party at all.

Soojin is still next to her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders as she looks at their friends with this big, proud smile in her lips and Shuhua can feel her hand squeezing her shoulder from time to time as they talk to the others who start to order their food before they can open anything; She sit so close to Soojin yet she didn't felt anything from it besides how her heart aching because of her. 

She felt stupid for thinking Seo Soojin of all people would go on a date with her; She was a normal girl, she wasn't like Shuhua. 

"I need to go to the bathroom" She calmly said, surprised at how neutral she sounded and Soojin released the girl from her hold and they watched as she went. 

"She looked really shocked "Soyeon comments once she's away and Soojin smiles.

"I think she thought we forgot about her birthday" The girl suggested, still smiling as she remembers Shuhua was wearing makeup that night and Soojin felt oddly happy knowing she had done that for her instead of someone else. However, their second oldest didn't really buy on what Soojin said and while the group was talking, Minnie put her gifts on the ground and quietly made her way to the bathroom. Something doesn't feel right.

Meanwhile Shuhua was leaning against the sink of the bathroom as she took deep breaths, trying to keep herself from crying like a baby, telling herself she should’ve seen that coming anyways.Yet that didn’t stop her eyes from tearing up as she closed them tightly to keep the tears from dropping, she’s glad this makeup is waterproof.

She heard the sound of the door opening and she turned around, back facing the door as she heard someone sigh.

"I knew you weren't okay" Minnie said as she turns around and closes the door before approaching the younger girl, gently turning her around so she can look at her "What happened? Did Soojin do or say something rude on the way here? If she did I'm going back there and-"

"No, No… It's not that unnie" She explained, trying and failing to hide her teary eyes. "I… I had an argument with my mother early today" She lied, afraid of what Minnie would do if she told her the truth, she didn't want the older to tell Soojin anything. "I'm still pretty upset and-" she gasps, tears falling down as Minnie brings her closer, holding the smaller girl gently in her arms.

"It's okay… It's okay… I'm here" Minnie whispered to the younger, kissing the top of her head, like her mom used to do her when she was younger. "Unnie's here"

They stay like that for a few minutes until the door is quietly opened and Miyeon freezes at the scene before her for a second, not knowing what she should focus on first, the way Minnie held Shuhua in her arms or the way the girl was sniffling against the older's chest; She wisely chose to ignore the jealousy she was feeling right now as she looked at the way Minnie was caressing her hair.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" She asks and both look at her startled, but before Shuhua could explain Minnie was faster, with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Ah, Miyeon! Our baby got emotional over the surprise" The girl said, looking at Shuhua again, still caressing her hair. "She was too shy to cry in front of us" She said, her lie was very convincing.

Miyeon, however, knew that was a lie. Shuhua didn't look like she was crying from happiness at all.

' _ You're lying to me again. _ ' It's all she could think as she stares at Minnie who smiles as if nothing is wrong, so the older girl just decides to play along. 

"Shuhua" She walks closer to them, wiping the tears with her fingers. "You don't have to get so emotional, is just a birthday party" 

"Hey, Don't invalid her feelings,  _ unnie _ " Minnie joked, now making Shuhua giggle between her tears. "She's sensitive"

After making sure Shuhua was okay, which she wasn't, both girls took her back to the party, only to find Soojin and Yuqi bickering over the alcohol bottles on the table. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_2 hours later._ **

Joohyun was sitting on the couch with Yeri, Seulgi and Joy as they watched some corny horror movie on the TV; The eldest of them all spent the whole movie nitpicking it to distract herself from the jumpscares that still would get her off guard. 

“I can tell all that blood is fake-”

“Just enjoy the movie!” Sooyoung and Yeri complained at the same time while Seulgi tries not to laugh at the sudden reaction while Joohyun crosses her arms, grumpy.

“No respect for those older than you I see” She mumbles, irritated and then pokes Seulgi’s sides “Shouldn’t you protect me from them?” She asks, teasing while Seulgi’s eyes are wide at the sudden question and she stumbles on her words in an attempt to tell the other two to leave Joohyun alone, which caused Joohyun to smile at how seriously the other took her words. 

Then her phone buzzed and she frowned, realizing it’s a message from Shuhua, most likely wanting a ride back home.

**Shuhua:**

_ Joohyun-unnie! _

The sudden use of honorifics caught her off guard, Shuhua barely used honorifics with her anymore, especially on texts. 

**Shuhua:**

_ This is Minnie, I’m a friend of Shuhua _

_ Can you come pick her up? _

_ Things got a little out of hand _

‘ _ Oh no _ ’ It’s all Joohyun could think as she reads the text, wondering what in the world Shuhua did and why she wasn’t the one texting her. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last update this week, but I'll be updating the other fic, so see you again in this fic next week; take care everyone! ^^

**TW: Mentions of Homophobia, Internalized homophobia, slurs. Read with caution.**

  
  


**_2 hours earlier_ **

Yuqi and Soojin were arguing, not an actual argument but it was mostly bickering, over the amount of alcohol the younger bought to their table, it was a birthday party and not a nightclub, as Soojin would argue while Yuqi said Shuhua's a legal adult now, she should experiment what she can; Not that the older wanted to decide for their youngest, but she had bad experience with alcohol and was hesitant on letting Shuhua do the same, however the maknae, who was basically escorted by Minnie and Miyeon to their table, seemed to be okay with trying.

"It's my birthday, I'll drink it," She says, sitting down next to Soyeon, while Soojin keeps herself from frowning when the girl doesn't sit next to her again. "If I don't like it then I'll just stop"

"That's the spirit, sister!" Yuqi said pouring the drink on a glass for her meanwhile Soyeon leans next to her to whisper in her ear.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, realizing how the girl was behaving since she walked in here, usually one would be shocked and then laugh at their surprise birthday party and not stare at everything in complete surprise and don't express any other emotion like Shuhua did. Something was off.

"Yeah, just… "Shuhua notices Soojin staring at them "Stuff at home" She tells the blonde the same lie she told Minnie and Soyeon sighs, hands caressing the younger's wrist like she always did before, when she would have arguments with her mom. 

"One of those days?" Shuhua nods, hating that she had to lie. 

They are interrupted when Yuqi basically shoves the glass on Shuhua's face who gulps before drinking it all at once, ignoring Soojin's words to take it easy, she would rather ignore the girl's existence right now, more focused on the burning feeling in her throat while Soyeon and Yuqi laugh at the face she makes after drinking it. Shuhua puts the glass on the table and stares at her best friend.

"Now another drink!"

"Hell Yeah!" 

On the other corner, Miyeon and Minnie watch the group drinking their glasses of water, not planning on getting drunk that night as they still had to take care of their youngest; Miyeon, however, couldn't stop herself from thinking about what happened in the bathroom and everytime she glances at Minnie, who was staring at Yuqi and Shuhua being chaotic while Soyeon and Soojin fail at keeping things peaceful, with a sweet smile on her face, almost relieved. The older one had to ask.

"What happened to Shuhua in the bathroom?" The question comes in a whisper but Minnie still hears her, almost choking on her water while Miyeon stares at her with this serious expression that the other girl almost never saw in her.

Miyeon didn't know what she was feeling right now, Concern over the actual reason Shuhua, who she always saw as a younger sister, could be crying, If it was the feeling of knowing Minnie has been lying to her not once but twice now and how it seemed to be so easy to keep things from her despite years of friendship, or if it was just the petty feeling of jealousy of seeing Minnie holding someone else so gently, so protective like she did with their youngest a few minutes ago. Her mind and feelings were a mess but she tried to keep it in and behave like an adult.

"I told you-"

"You want me to believe she was crying like that because she was  _ happy? _ " She asked, lowering her tone as she noticed Soojin looking at them for a second before focusing on stopping Yuqi from drinking while Soyeon was rubbing Shuhua's back who was now experimenting beer. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

" _ No!  _ Of course not!" Minnie was quick to say, moving so she can stand in front of Miyeon, holding one of her shoulders. "It's just… not my place to tell"

If Miyeon understood, she didn't know; The girl just looks away and keeps on drinking her water in silence while Minnie looks at her, considering her options, It doesn't feel right to tell Shuhua's home problems without her consent but she also doesn't want Miyeon to be upset at her. 

Meanwhile, on the table Soojin managed to snatch the wine bottle away from Yuqi's hand and put it aside so she can't grab it again, they barely ate anything and so getting drunk was fast, Soyeon drank only a bit but stopped once she noticed the two drunk toddlers with them, as for Soojin she felt like she was going to have a hangover the next morning without even drinking. 

"That's enough alcohol for one night, ok!" Soojin lectured, staring at the chinese girl. "Shuhua is still a kid, and you're her unnie too so try to set an example-"

She was interrupted by Shuhua, who slammed the glass on the table, not enough to break it but enough to startle everyone, the younger girl stood up, a little dizzy from the alcohol, and stared at the red haired girl.

"Don't you get tired of calling me a kid over and over?" The girl says, and Soojin can't help but gulp at how cold her eyes are right now, staring at her. "Huh, Seo Soojin?" She asked, speaking louder, yet her voice seemed deeper than the usual innocent, child-like voice that Soojin liked to hear.

"What's going on?" Miyeon asks as she and Minnie approach their table after hearing the girl raise her voice.

"Shuhua…" Soyeon tries to hold her arm but the younger pulls it away before pointing at Soojin who was looking at her without understanding what's going on. 

"Seo Soojin is a  _ fucking _ liar" She said, and the older looks at her and then back at everyone in the restaurant, if she was worried about annoying the other costumers before -wouldn't be a problem as Minnie paid for them to left alone- she definetely was now.

"Shuhua, people are staring" She warned, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"What does she mean tho?" Minnie asks, standing next to Shuhua. "huh?" She looks at Shuhua.

"Soojin-Unnie made me think we were going on a date!" Shuhua said. "She lied to me!"

Everyone, even Yuqi who was way too drunk, stared at Soojin in shock while the girl stared at Shuhua, thinking of a way to defend herself from that accusation but realizing Shuhua was too drunk to care about whatever she had to say. 

Damn Yuqi and those drinks.

"Soojin did you-" Soyeon started only for them to be interrupted by Shuhua getting on top of the table and everyone felt the wave of embarrassment hit them, at least those who were sober enough, which wasn't the case for Shuhua and Yuqi. "Oh my god!"

Minnie felt someone tap her shoulder and looked back to see the owner there, ears red from embarrassment at the situation going but also from being too intimidated to talk to her properly.

"Miss Yontararak-" The men called, next to her and Minnie's eyes widened.

"Shh! What did I say about calling me that!" She shushed the man. "It's Kim Minnie!" She reminded, not noticing someone else's eyes on her, confused by her words. "What now?" She asked.

"If this keeps going I'll have to ask your friends to leave-" 

Minnie hated doing this, but she also didn't want her friends to get in trouble. "Just suck it up, I paid didn't I? now go back, I'll deal with this" She quickly said in a whisper. 

As for Shuhua, She was now on top of the table with everyone staring at her and Soojin didn't know if she was upset at herself for letting the girl get this drunk or embarrassed by everyone looking at them. 

"Shuhua get down from there, Please" Soyeon said, while trying to keep Yuqi from doing the same thing. 

"I will '' Shuhua takes off her jacket and throws it at Soojin's face who looks at her in shock by how this was the same sweet Shuhua who can't even look into her eyes without blushing. "But I want a kiss first" she points at the red haired.

"What!" Soojin and Miyeon said at the same time. 

"Shuhua, that's enough. please get down" Miyeon says as she tries to hold the younger's hand but she doesn't let her, meanwhile Minnie rubbed her eyes in frustration, glaring at Soojin for whatever she did to Shuhua. "Soojin just give Shuhua a kiss so she'll get down," Miyeon said and Soojin gasped.

"What?! I won't kiss her!" She argued "She's drunk, she can't consent!" 

"Just do it already" Minnie complained pushing the girl towards the table "It's your fault we're in this situation-"

"No, It's Yuqi and it's the drinking's fault!" Soojin argued. "I'm not gonna kiss her, She's a k-"

"I'm not a kid!" Shuhua said, Miyeon managed to grab her hand but not to make her come down "I'm a woman!"

"yeah, you're a woman!" Yuqi said while Soyeon shushed her, the last thing they needed was a drunk encouraging another drunk; Why couldn't this be like Soojin and Soyeon's 19th birthday, just casual drinking and no drama. 

"Does a kid look like this!" She says, unbuttoning her shirt, making all her unnies panic as they take off their own jackets in an attempt to cover her as well as trying to grab her hands and stop her from going any further. 

"Fine! Fine! I'm kissing you, just come down here!" Soojin quickly said, holding her trench coat against Shuhua's chest and then, as she noticed some people staring at Shuhua, the older one couldn't stop her blood from boiling out of jealousy "stop staring at her! You pervert old men" she yelled, making the old men quickly look away from the scene, some scolded by their wives. "Shuhua-"

"Kiss" It's all she said, talking like a petulant child, her alcohol breath making Soojin flinch a little.

"I can't kiss you if you're up there, come down here" She argued while the others watch, actually surprised that Soojin agreed with kissing Shuhua so easily and so they watch in silence, Thanks to Soyeon covering Yuqi's mouth so keep her from saying anything to encourage Shuhua's drunk self, as the girl slowly comes down with Miyeon and Soojin's help, meanwhile Minnie had picked the younger's phone, texting the only person she knew would take good care of Shuhua right now. Joohyun. 

As for Soojin, as she helped Shuhua come down, her eyes focused on her half unbuttoned shirt, showing far too much skin than she was comfortable with and she was quick to pull the girl into her chest to keep anyone else from seeing it, now glaring at everyone who dared to still look at the girl. 

"Shuhua-" She stopped when she noticed how the younger suddenly was limp against her and it didn't take much to realize she was passed out drunk. 

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about kissing her now," Miyeon said, picking up their stuff. Soojin doesn’t reply, just keeping the girl against her as the group finally made their way out of the place, Minnie and Miyeon carrying Yuqi and Shuhua’s stuff since neither were sober enough.

“I’ll take her home-”

“I texted Joohyun unnie to come pick her up” Minnie interrupted and Soojin glared at her right away.

“I don’t like her-”

“I don’t care if you like her or not” Minnie said back “You’re not going anywhere with Shuhua, I wanna talk to you first” It’s all the older said as they saw a car park in front of the restaurant and Joohyun come out of it, she looked worried as she saw Shuhua passed out on Soojin’s arms. 

“What happened?” She asked, reaching for Shuhua only for Soojin to squeeze the girl in her arms by instinct clearly not wanting to hand her over just like that but noticed Minnie’s glare at her and finally let the older woman take her in her arms.

“Surprise Birthday party kinda went wrong…”Soyeon explained, with a shy smile.

“Surprise…” She looks from Shuhua’s sleeping face to Soojin “ _ Birthday Party _ ?” The dancer looks away, knowing what the woman was thinking and her words were enough for Minnie to realize what happened before they arrived there as well. 

“I didn’t wanted her to come home drunk so I texted you” Minnie finally said “Shuhua likes you, Unnie so I thought it would be for the best if you took her”

“Of course…” Joohyun nods, understanding as she takes Minnie’s help in taking Shuhua inside the car, meanwhile Soojin looks at them with her full attention, wishing she had been clear with Shuhua right away instead of letting her think this was going to be a date, she never thought the younger would assume that.

She watched, her heart now filled with guilt, as Joohyun drove away with Shuhua, but she didn’t have enough time to be moody about this situation as she was interrupted by a slap in the back of her head by Minnie.

“Ouch!”

“Minnie!” Miyeon gasps, caressing the back of Soojin’s head by instinct. “Wait-” She says as she realizes what happened was the younger’s fault and without thinking twice she does the same as Minnie, slapping Soojin in the back of her head as well.

“Hey!”

“You’re lucky I’m holding Yuqi or I would go over there and do the same!” It’s all Soyeon said as her girlfriend was now sleeping on her shoulder and most likely wouldn’t remember what happened in tomorrow morning. 

“Why would you tell Shuhua you two were going on a date?” Minnie asked and her unusual, cold voice made Soojin feel like a small child being lectured by her mom. “What is wrong with you?”

“I didn’t tell her it was a date!” Soojin sighes “But I wasn’t clear either… It’s my fault”

“At least you know” It’s all Minnie said, pulling her own phone. “I’m calling us a cab” It’s all she said but Soojin could tell she was still pretty upset.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shuhua’s slowly opens her eyes as she felt her body move around, noticing how she was inside a car and for a quick second she was worried if it wasn’t for the soft humming coming from the front seat which she was quick to recognize; She looks to the side and sees Joohyun driving, despite her soft humming the woman looks upset.

“Unnie?”

“Oh, You’re awake” She said, without looking back, Shuhua looked to the roof of the car, the backseat wasn’t very comfortable but it was better than waking up and having to see everyone else again. Especially Soojin.

She felt her cheeks burn as she remembers how she demanded a kiss from the older. 

“I’m so stupid” She said quietly.

“No, Soojin’s stupid” Joohyun replied. “She lied to you”

“I was the one naive enough to think Soojin would call me on a date” Shuhua covers her eyes with her hands to keep herself from crying. “It was always impossible, Who's gonna fall for a dyke-”

“Don’t say that!” Joohyun almost stopped the car, but decided to keep on driving, it would be better to comfort the girl once they were comfortable back in the apartment. “Don’t ever say that again”

Shuhua didn't replied and stayed in the same position, hands over her eyes as Joohyun takes a deep breath, trying not to let the younger's words trigger old memories inside her head; She didn't know if Shuhua slept again or if she was silently crying, but the rest of the ride was silent while the woman thought of ways to comfort the younger; hoping this heartbreak didn't do too much damage. 

_ 'Fuck you Seo Soojin' _ She thought, irritated. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeri, I basically raised you and you lied to me like that!" Seulgi said from the other side of the living room, laptop on her lap as she stared at the girl on her phone.

"Unnie, the objective of the game is lying!" Yeri defended herself. "You just trust too easy"

"Of course I do, You're like my little sister!" 

Yeri tried to argue, But they heard the sound of the door opening and stood up as they saw Joohyun walking in with a visibly drunk Shuhua who could barely stand on her own feet, eyes struggling to stay open as she tried to find some support against the wall. 

"Damn, You had quite a night huh" Yeri teased, walking to her and patting the girl's back, but stopping once she saw Joohyun's glare, knowing that this means something was off, the lack of a response from Shuhua confirmed it.

"What happened?" Seulgi was the one to ask, worried at the girl's state. Joohyun shakes her head.

"I'll talk to you about it in a bit... Yeri take Shuhua to my room, ok?" Yeri nodded, and took one of her arms, wrapping it around her shoulders and gently walked down the hallway, not wanting her to get too dizzy. "This wasn't a good night at all" She said, turning to Seulgi.

"What happened?"

"Well-"

Meanwhile Yeri tried her best to walk with Shuhua who was heavier than she expected when drunk, she was dragging her feet across the floor and so the older had to make sure the both of them wouldn't end up on the floor.

"Okay, Let's get in bed," She says, kicking the bedroom's door closed and dragging Shuhua with her. The girl mumbles.

"Yeri, You're pretty but I'm not into you enough for us to do  _ that _ " She replied, frowning and Yeri can't stop herself from laughing.

"No, Dumbass, I just want you to sit down on the bed"

"Oh… That's okay then…" She said before having to hiccup. "My head hurts...My heart too"

"It will be worse tomorrow," Yeri said, helping her sit down on the mattress. "The head I mean…" She said. "Your heart? Hmm… It's gonna hurt for a while but… you'll be fine" 

Shuhua doesn't reply and Yeri can only assume her date didn't end well. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No"

"It would make you feel better-"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Don't push her," Joohyun said from the door. "She's too drunk for this…" She 's carrying some clothes in her hands. "I got you some pajamas, It's seulgi's… since she's the only one here who's your size"

Shuhua only nods, now laying down on the bed, closing her eyes. 

"I'm going to my room now" Yeri said, turning to her sister "If she needs anything then just call for me" Joohyun nods while her younger sister quietly makes her way out. 

"Come, sit again" Joohyun tries, it takes an effort but Shuhua does, she felt tired and had the feeling it had nothing to do with the alcohol at all. "Don't throw up on me by the way" The older said as she unbuttons her shirt and Shuhua actually laughs at that. 

"I don't feel like throwing up… for now at least"

"Don't throw up on your sleep either, we're going to share a bed" She said now helping Shuhua to put up the pajama shirt, buttoning it for her. “You can wear the pants on your own right?”

“Yeah, I’m a big girl unnie” Shuhua joked and Joohyun smiles at how she was at least trying not to focus on what happened earlier and was trying to joke around despite her smile not reaching her eyes at all, the older stood up and went to grab some tissues while the younger finished dressing herself up. “What are you doing?” Shuhua asks from the bed, not trusting herself enough to stand up.

Joohyun turns around and shrugs. “Unless you want to wake up looking like a panda, I’m going to clean your face” She said, talking about her makeup.

She couldn’t help herself, especially as the older told her to close her eyes as she gently used the tissue to clean up her face; She felt like a child being looked after, but not in a bad way, it felt okay to let Joohyun take care of her like that, like she was her actual sister; Shuhua doesn’t like to depend on others, and was taught from a young age not to, but right now it felt okay. 

She felt more comfortable here than with her own Mother, and her judgemental words, at home.

She knows that she’s crying, But Joohyun doesn’t say anything and just wipes her tears away in silence; Comforting her just by taking care of her like she would to her own sister. 

Maybe that’s what family is supposed to be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Soojin woke up on the guest room of Soyeon’s house, where they all decided to spent the night after the chaos that was that party, the dancer realized right away that she was in the room Shuhua usually slept on when she spent the night in Soyeon’s house, she could tell by the soft scent of peaches that made her feel so at peace; She thinks about last night, about how she ruined everything by not paying attention like she was supposed to and how she managed to break Shuhua’s heart after promising herself to take care of her and not let anyone take advantage of her only for her to be the one to do that.

She wanted to talk to her, to apologize. 

Soojin rubs her face with her hands several times, trying to find an answer in her past actions, wondering why she wasn’t clear, why she didn't make her intentions clear; She thinks back at that moment, her mind was only focused on keeping Shuhua away from the other dance club members, from Joohyun and her sister; It didn’t take much to realize her jealousy was to blame, too blind by her possessiveness to see how much damage her actions were going to cause on Shuhua who’s only mistake was trusting so much, expecting too much from Soojin. 

She sat on the bed and looked around, some of her stuff was still there, some books and her favorite magazines, the ones with her favorite idols and groups; On the chair in the corner of the room, Soojin spotted her school uniform and couldn’t help but smile, Shuhua’s uniform was always a bit bigger for her, she can clearly remember her tiny hands poking out of the sleeves and how adorable she looked when running around with Yuqi to buy snacks. 

And that’s how Soojin told herself she should look at her, Adorable. Nothing else.

She was just her cute dongsaeng and to see her as anything beyond that should be off limits. Wrong; It was easier at first, when she was just cute, felt easier to ignore how their eyes would always end up finding each other before they both looked away while Shuhua would try to hide her blush.

Soojin wanted Shuhua's feelings for her to go away as quickly as possible.

It would be easier for herself to ignore her own that way. 

She stood up from the bed, making her way to the chair and holding the sleeve of the shirt tightly against her finger tips, her mind thinks back of last night and the sight of Shuhua unbuttoning her shirt, claiming how she's a woman now, and so she released the shirt right away and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath to let the image fade away from her mind.

She left the room without doing much noise and just focusing on the noise of the TV downstairs and saw Minnie laying on the couch like this was her own house and Soojin couldn't stop herself from chuckling, which made the older look at her; She doesn't look as upset as last night anymore, a good night of sleep was what they needed.

"Have you seen my phone? I can't find it" Soojin asked, approaching the older who hums, still focusing on the TV.

"Why?"

"I want to call Shuhua" She was honest, she wanted to talk to the girl, trying to repair the damage she did.

Minnie turned off the TV, sitting down on the couch and staring at Soojin.

"Good thing I hid it from you then"

"You what-" Minnie raised her hand, signaling for her to stop talking and Soojin did.

"I think you're the last person she wants to talk to right now" Soojin opens her mouth but Minnie keeps going. "I know you want to apologize but it's for the better you give her space, she's in good hands" Soojin glares.

"She's with Joohyun."

"Joohyun  _ unnie _ " Minnie corrected "I don't understand why you don't like her when she takes good care of Shuhua and Shuhua seems to like her-" Minnie stops mid sentence as she notices Soojin getting redder at every word she says and then it finally clicked. "Oh my god, You're jealous!"

"I'm not!" Soojin knew she was, but saying out loud meant admitting feelings she didn't want to face. "I just don't trust her-" 

"You're jealous Soojin, stop trying to find other excuses when there's none"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Then what's with the protectiveness?" said Minnie.

"I'm her unnie! I have to protect her!" The girl argued. 

"The possessiveness?"

"I-"

"Soojin are you dumb?" 

She was quiet, not knowing how to argue anymore and Minnie sighes, pulling the girl to finally sit down on the couch next to her, and so Soojin did without saying anything. 

"The more you try to hide, the obvious it becomes you know?"

"I-... Unnie, she's a-"

"Shuhua is young but to argue that she's a kid it's a bit much don't you think" She said, holding Soojin's hands. "I know you had your… bad experiences. "She felt Minnie squeeze her fingers "And as your unnie, it was my job to protect you back then but I didn't"

"Unnie-" She wanted to comfort Minnie and say that she wasn't to blame but the older kept on talking.

"But this is not the same as back then, Soojin" Minnie said. "What you're feeling regards to Shuhua isn't the same I have felt back then at all" She released her hands "So I think you should not only give her some space but also take some time for yourself to accepted whatever it's going on in your heart" 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shuhua woke up in Joohyun's room, but the older was already gone, judging by the sounds outside, it seems they were in the kitchen having breakfast; The younger felt awkward, now that the alcohol was no longer in her system, knowing that she had to get up and face everyone else after god knows how many embarrassing things the night before; She wanted to hide under the covers until she could slip away unnoticed but of course she couldn't; The feeling of embarrassment and anxiousness was still there she got up and made her way outside, trying to fix her messy hair as she quietly opens the door to the hallway. 

She could hear Joohyun talking with Seulgi, but their voices were muffled and so she couldn’t understand what they were talking about and so just decides to make her way there only to stop when one of the doors are open and Yeri comes out of it in her bathrobe, rubbing her wet hair with a towel before turning to Shuhua and almost loudly gasping once she notices the girl was there.

“Geez, You scared me!” She complained, now fixing the bathrobe in case it was showing too much, Shuhua couldn’t stop herself from giggling at the towel carelessly laying on top of her head, that combination with the messy wet hair was funny to look at for the younger. “Ah… You’re smiling, that’s good”

“Maybe, yeah,” Shuhua said. “How embarrassing was I last night? Besides the obvious? I know Joohyun must have told you everything too” 

“You finally confessed your love for me” Yeri said, leaning against the wall “Honestly, I wasn’t surprised at all, it was only a matter of time for you to fall for my charms” That made Shuhua laugh again, she always did at those cheesy lines Yeri would say.

“You’re so silly”

“and you’re hurting so, I have to take care of that” She said.

"I just don't wanna face everyone tomorrow" Shuhua said, almost a whisper. "I don't think I can face Soojin...How am I supposed to apologize?" 

"You don't. She should apologize" Yeri walked towards her, placing her hands on Shuhua's shoulders "You didn't do anything wrong you know"

Shuhua didn't reply. 

"You wanna see something cool?" Yeri asked and Shuhua frowned. 

"You're gonna show me a picture of yourself again?" 

"That was my second option!" 

She dragged the girl back into the hallway again, into one of the rooms, which she could only assume was Sooyoung's room which made the younger confused as to why they were there in the first place, until of course her feet were attacked by the fluffy white dog, demanding attention. 

"Woah! so cute" The girl said, kneeling in front of the dog who was quick to lick her face, making Shuhua laugh right away as Yeri watched from where she is. "You won't play?" She asked. 

"Huh, Actually I'm a little bit scared of dogs" Yeri admitted "Me and Joohyun actually, but she likes to pretend she just hates dogs" 

Shuhua can't help but laugh, looking at the dog and smiling, how can anyone be scared of that? 

"Why?"

"We were chased by a dog when I was a kid" Yeri said, between laughs. "The dog wasn't an actual big dog, but he bit my leg, more of a scratch and I remember Joohyun panicking, in tears while Seulgi unnie tried to calm her down saying it was just a scratch" Shuhua couldn't help but laugh as she tries to picture serious Joohyun panicking because of a dog. "Ever since that day we kinda got scared of dogs, But I have been better" She said, watching as Shuhua played. 

"Yeri, Take me on a date" Shuhua said, suddenly and the other moved her hair from her ears to make sure she heard it correctly.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Take me on a date." Shuhua said, so casual and not even flinching; She didn't even look at Yeri. "You said you wanted to"

"Oh my, You're actually falling for me" The other joked and Shuhua laughed. 

"I want a day to distract myself, honestly. I don't wanna think of Soojin today"

"I know… If that makes you feel any better, I'll try my best to distract you today"

"Thank you"

**.**

**.**

**.**

There was something odd about the Cho household that day, Minnie couldn't tell what, Miyeon's aunt and uncle greeted her the same way they did, ruffling her hair and pinching one of her cheeks as they told them to behave and try not to break anything; Yet Miyeon was quieter than normal that afternoon, Minnie stayed by the living room, sitting alone on the couch as the girl finished washing the dishes, she would look back once or twice, checking on her but Miyeon would focus on what she was doing and not even look back.

"Mi?" She called, turning around on the couch, staring at the girl. 

"hm?"

"Is everything okay?" 

She didn't answer, not right away; She just looked at Minnie from over her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"I'm just thinking of Shuhua" It's all she said before turning back while Minnie stands up and makes her way to the girl. "I hope she's okay," Miyeon said, then she felt Minnie wrap her arms around her waist and it took a lot to not drop the plate she was holding. "What-"

"She'll be alright, Don't worry" Minnie replied, holding her closer "She needs space, that's all; I'm sure she feels embarrassed and I wouldn't want us to make it worse" Minnie places her head on Miyeon's shoulder, she never been in a situation like Shuhua before and so she was doing what she thought was right; But the whole situation was like running in the dark. 

As for Miyeon it was hard to focus on her words when she was too aware of the other girl's body against hers like this, or Minnie's breath against her neck as she speaks, it was taking a lot not to panic, but her hands were shaking from nervousness; For a moment she looks at Minnie, face so close to her, and then quickly looks to what she was supposed to be doing, reminding herself to stay upset by her lies, and how she keeps on pretending nothing is going on.

"You still look worried" Minnie said "I mean… I know my words only aren't gonna keep your worries away but do you have anything else to share?"

"I don't," Miyeon replied, drying the last plate and putting it aside. "Do you?" She asks, without looking at her.

"I have some…" It's all she said "but not enough for you to worry about it"

More lies. It's all Miyeon could think of, she places her hands on top of Minnie's to push them away but she stopped when the other held her tighter, she was upset by the lies, sure but she also couldn't help but wonder what are Minnie's worries, and how bad those are; She feels like a coward, afraid to ask what was going on, to question what she has been hiding, afraid of Minnie's reaction, all her mind could think is the idea of being rejected, to be told it was none of her business.

"You need to let go...before my aunt and uncle comeback" She said, shyly turning her head to the side to look at Minnie; Their current position wasn't very… friend like and the last time they were caught like this they had to endure a whole lecture about how girls weren't supposed to hold each other like this, which never stopped Minnie from doing it again every time they're alone, arguing that she felt peaceful like this. 

Miyeon would blush every time she said that. 

"Let's go to your room then" Minnie said, against her ear and it took a lot of self control to keep any suggestive images from her head at those words. "They won't bother us there"

That morning she told herself she would stay mad at Minnie no matter what, to keep in mind she was lying to her about things she wasn't even sure of, yet right now as she looks into her kicked puppy eyes, looking so needy for cuddles, she felt the initial 'anger' slowly fading away and didn't take much for the other girl to guide Miyeon back to her room, arms still wrapped around her; With a sigh Miyeon reaches for Minnie's hair, ruffling her bangs.

She can be mad tomorrow. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"How many leather jackets do you have?" Shuhua asked as soon as she saw Yeri come out of her room, wearing a deep blue leather jacket that she was sure had her initials on the sleeves; The girl crossed her arms at that question.

"Hey! I need to maintain my bad girl reputation ok?"

"You're not much of a bad girl" Shuhua points to her jacket "You have your initials on your clothes" She said, with a smile and for the first time ever she saw Yeri blush.

"It was a gift from Seulgi unnie!" She said, with a pout; Then, as if it was magic, Seulgi showed up in the hallway as well and was quick to notice how both girls were dressed up.

"You guys going somewhere?"

"We're going on a date!" Yeri said, arms around Shuhua's shoulders.

"A date?!" They heard Joohyun ask from the living room and couldn't help but laugh at that, that was probably the loudest she ever sounded.

"Yeah, Shuhua couldn't resist my charms for much longer," Yeri explained and Seulgi smiled.

"Well, have fun," Seulgi said.

"But not too much fun!" Joohyun said from the living room again. "If she tries anything you have my permission to smack her"

"Okay!" Yeri replied.

"I was talking to Shuhua!"

"and that's our cue to leave!" Yeri said, but not before Seulgi laughed and ruffled her hair as both girls made their way out. 


	17. Chapter 17

"It doesn't look like you're very good at it" Shuhua comments as Yeri groans for missing another shot, frustrated and mumbling something about her gun not working properly; Who would think shooting down rubber ducks would be so difficult? “Can I try?”

“No, I can do it  _ Baby _ ” Yeri replied, maintaining the confident smirk despite her frustration; She was in charge of making this ‘date’ work so she might as well win and get the girl the fox plushie she wanted.

“Ew, You’re so corny” She heard Shuhua said and laughed, aiming again. 

"It's part of the date experience" Yeri said, trying her best to aim properly. "What is a date without someone being cheesy- YES!" She suddenly screamed when she shot the target and Shuhua clapped behind her. "I told you I could do it," She said, resting the gun on her shoulder, enjoying feeling like a badass cowboy or something similar.

"Oh, hold that pose," Shuhua said, holding her phone to take a picture. Yeri winked as her picture was taken.

Shuhua laughs as the other now has finger guns pointed at the camera while the younger takes another picture before Yeri gives back the gun and takes the fox plushie with her.

Luckily for them there was an event that day, inside a shopping mall, with lots of activities to do and of course there was a sea of couples walking around with their arms interlocked and hugging each other. Shuhua felt a little awkward, not from being there with Yeri, but there was this anxious feeling about standing out for being the only one there who wasn't with a boyfriend and with another girl instead.

She hoped others wouldn't notice, or if they did, they would ignore it. 

"Earth to Shuhua, are you there?" She heard Yeri call, suddenly; Shuhua looked at her with wide eyes, not even realizing they had left the shooting range, too worried about getting attention from others. "Is the date boring already?" She teased.

"No! Sorry… I'm just-" She sighed. "There's a lot of… couples around" She added and Yeri tilts her head to the side, confused.

"Are you worried someone will think we're a couple?" Shuhua could only nod, feeling embarrassed and hoping Yeri wouldn't take it the wrong way. "Don't worry about that, nobody is really looking" 

"I know… I'm just-"

"It's hard not to be hyper aware, huh?" Yeri asked and Shuhua nodded again. "You know… You're a lot like Joohyun now that I think about it" She said as she starts to walk again after placing one arm around Shuhua's shoulders and bringing the girl with her. "When she still lived with our parents she would bring me along in her dates" 

"Really?"

"Yeah" Yeri laughs as she remembers. "It's how she could get away with seeing another girl without our parents suspecting anything" She added, she was younger back then, just a child thinking they were there to play and walk around, who thought she was just hanging out with her sister and her friend.

That of course until the day she caught Joohyun kissing that one girl obsessed with purple; After that Joohyun had her promise not tell anyone. 

"You would be surprised how people are willing to not see two girls as a couple" Yeri said. "All the heart eyes being dismissed as girls being girls" She laughs and so does Shuhua. 

Shuhua felt better hearing this, and so didn't feel as nervous under the other's arm as Yeri guided her around so they could buy something to eat from one of the food stands around the place, Yeri ordered their food and ignored Shuhua trying to argue that she could pay, claiming that she called the younger on a date so she should be the one paying for what they eat. 

She returned with two corn dogs in one hand and drinks in the other. 

“You know… Dates can be fun” Shuhua said as they sat down by one of the tables nearby so they could eat. Yeri looked at her, cheeks full.

“You never went on a date before?”

“Chew first” Shuhua frowns.

“Oh my god, You’re spending too much time with my sister” Yeri said after swallowing. “You’re even frowning like her” She teased, but deep down she did feel a little jealous of Joohyun and Shuhua.

As for Shuhua, she blushed at Yeri’s words.

“Well, I can’t help it… I do look up to her” She admitted, even before talking to her, it was hard to miss Joohyun across the campus and the younger couldn’t help but wish she was a little bit like her, all elegant and confident.

“She has her qualities… I guess” Yeri said, rolling her eyes dramatically and Shuhua laughs. 

“I know you agree with me,  _ unnie _ ” She said, feeling comfortable enough to start the teasing now.

Shuhua looks down to Yeri’s lips and couldn’t help but notice how they tremble once she hears the words she just said and so she decides to tease her further.

“ _ Unnie _ ,” she says again, noticing the other’s struggle to not laugh or smile, but Yeri didn’t take long enough, especially when Shuhua leans forward and places her hands on her hands and stares at the other, batting her eyes before.

Yeri starts laughing. “Ok… Ok!”

Shuhua laughs as well. “That was easy”

“Hey, just a few weeks ago I was the maknae of the family and group of friends” She defended herself “I’m not used to being called an unnie” She admitted. “You caught me off guard” Yeri said, covering her face. 

Shuhua shrugs. “I’m used to it because I’ve met Soojin-Unnie’s sister-” She stops mid sentence once she realizes what she was about to say. “...Sorry” She quickly said, hoping she didn’t ruin the mood. 

Even now she was still thinking of Soojin, wishing she was on a date with Soojin instead, she felt stupid for feeling like this when there was a friend trying her best to comfort her and all she could think was someone who hurt her.

"It's okay, you're not going to forget about Soojin just like that, it's fine"

"I wish I could"

"Well, You have to be patient"

Shuhua chuckles.

"What?"

"You sound like your sister"

"How dare you," Yeri said, faking being offended. "Don't compare me with the old lady" 

Shuhua laughs at her reaction, even more as Yeri rants about how she's nothing like Joohyun however, Shuhua freezes once her eyes caught something behind Yeri, in the distance. not something, someone.

Soyeon and Yuqi were there.

Of course they were, she thought as she internally wanted to smack herself. a lot of couples were here so of course they would want to have some fun, she looks at Yeri.

"Don't move" 

"What-" 

"I see two of my friends here" She said and Yeri awkwardly looks around without moving. "I don't want them to see me" She still felt embarrassed by what happened and would rather not face them, especially Soyeon because she knew she would tell Soojin about her and what she was doing and she would rather avoid the Soojin subject for as long as she could.

"We could always leave…" Yeri suggested. "They know Soojin, right?" She asked and Shuhua nodded. "and I take you don't want them telling her that they saw you" Another nod. 

Yeri takes the Fox plushies and hands it to Shuhua, who held it close to her so she could hide and the others laugh at the scene.

"Not gonna lie, that's a little funny"

“Yeri!”

“Ok! Ok!”

Shuhua watched from over the fox plushie as Yuqi and Soyeon walked around, casually talking with each other, but there's a space between them and the younger came to the conclusion that they aren't that comfortable with being all couple-like in public just like her. 

Then Yuqi looked in her direction and Shuhua quickly hid behind the plushie as they stood up and tried to walk away as naturally as possible, the taiwanese was hoping that her friend didn't notice her at all; Yeri was next to her, arm around her shoulders and looking around, Shuhua had to laugh at that.

"You look like we're going to rob a bank" The girl pointed out and the other laughed. 

"Hey, just making sure no more of your friends are around"

"Do you even know them?"

"I know the pretty one, Miyeon" She sighs, dreamly. "She's cute"

"Eww"

"Don't be jealous, I'm all yours," Yeri said pinching Shuhua's cheeks as they walked away. "What should we do now? We can still like, watch a movie" She suggested as they walked towards the exit. 

"Yeah that would be nice-" They open the doors to leave only to bump into the last person she wanted to see right now, who had a phone on her ear loudly talking but then froze as she saw the two of them and Shuhua stared at her with wide eyes.

Seo Soojin. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Should I call?" Joohyun asked, sitting on the couch while Seulgi was in the kitchen, finishing dinner. 

"I don't think Yeri would like you interrupting their date" Seulgi replied without looking at her. 

"It's not a date, they're friends," Joohyun said, which made Sooyoung, who was sitting by the dinner table, laugh. "What?"

"It is a date, they're friends but it's a date. Admit it" 

"It's not a date! It's a hang out" 

"Oh my god, don't expose your age like that" 

"I-" 

Seulgi interrupts. "Sooyoung, watch the food for me" She points to the stove as she picks up her phone, taking the call as she walks to the hallway. "Wendy!" She said, excited and Joohyun's mood immediately dropped as she heard their conversation.

She felt like a petty teenager, upset because Seulgi was talking with another girl; Her leg was already bouncing up and down while her arms were crossed as she vaguely focused on the call happening, her eyes staring at the wall so intensely that she might as well burn a hole in it. 

"Joohyun?" She looks behind when she hears her name and sees Seulgi on the phone, they were talking about her for some reason. "Oh yeah, I'm sure she'll just  _ love  _ it" But from the way Seulgi looked at her, Joohyun had the feeling she would hate it. 

Their talk kept going for a few minutes until Seulgi finally ended the call, in between the talk however she had to prevent Sooyoung from burning down the kitchen and that was the only moment Joohyun had of amusement, only to get serious again once Seulgi comes to her and sit down by her side; She was still shy about showing affection in front of the others and Joohyun wasn't going to push her to, so when she just awkwardly pats her leg the older knows she wants to say something.

"So…"

"Just tell me what it is before I get the time to get upset"

"I'm-" She looks down, choosing her words carefully. The older could be very intimidating, even after years of knowing each other, making Joohyun upset or seeing her upset wasn't something Seulgi ever wanted. 

"Seulgi, I swear if you don't talk-"

"Wendy is coming back from Canada."

"What-"

"And I told her she could move in here again" 


	18. Chapter 18

"You did  _ what _ ?"

"I say she could stay here"

Joohyun looked at Seulgi like she just grew another head; How much more obvious could she be to make the younger one realize that she did not want Wendy there?

“First, why would you say that without asking first? Second, where is she supposed to sleep? Yeri is here now remember" The older reminded, trying to use logical arguments instead of letting her jealousy speak for her; 

"Wendy and I can share a room-"

"Like hell you can!" Keyword: trying; As soon as those words left the dancer's lips, the fire in the older's chest intensified. "You'll not sleep with her-"

They are interrupted by Sooyoung who they forgot was still in the room with them,loudly slurping on the noodles they were going to have for dinner as she watched the two argue like it was a drama on the TV.

"Moms, please stop fighting" The woman said, with a smile while Joohyun glared at her and Seulgi sighs. "I mean, you two could always sleep together and your friend stays in Seulgi's room"

It was a logical, adult solution but Joohyun's jealousy had already been triggered so even the idea of having someone on Seulgi's bed was enough to keep her upset; Deep down she knew she was behaving like a child throwing a tantrum and that Sooyoung made a reasonable suggestion that she should take as the older person in the room and set the example.

But Joohyun was never good at being the bigger person so she just sighs, frustrated before standing up and going to her room, slamming her door shut.

Sooyoung looked at the hallway and then at Seulgi, who was still on the couch now rubbing her forehead to avoid the headache coming her way while the younger kept on eating like nothing happened. 

"So…" She started, putting her bowl down for a second while Seulgi looked at her, curious about what she's about to say. "What's the deal with your friend, Wendy?"

"Nothing. She's just my best friend from high school and Joohyun just… hates her I guess?" Seulgi said, standing up and making her way to Sooyoung.

"She's jealous, obviously" Sooyoung replied, lowering her voice as she feared Joohyun would hear her and come out of her room to give her a piece of her mind for saying that. "Does she have any reasons to be jealous?"

"Of course not!" 

"Then don't worry" The younger said, picking up her bowl and starting to eat again. "She'll get over it"

"I should go talk to her-" Seulgi said, scratching the back of her head. "But I feel she might throw something at me If I say something wrong" She looks at Sooyoung. "Please stop eating for a second and help me here!" She complained.

Sooyoung put her bowl down again. 

"I got into a lot of fights with my ex" She started. "Sometimes I would throw things at him all the time-"

Seulgi frowns. "How is that supposed to help me?" Sooyoung held a finger up as if to tell her to be quiet. "The audacity…" She mumbles under her breath but lets the other continue. 

"So I can say that you should let her calm down first before talking to her" She picks up her bowl yet again, hoping that she could properly eat without being interrupted this time. "It's never good to have conversations when upset. you're bound to say things you don't mean too" 

"I see"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soojin never thought of herself as the jealous type, based on previous relationships she never really cared where her boyfriends were or with who they're with; Seeing them talk with another girl never light up any jealousy spark inside of her, there was never a seed of doubt inside of her by their actions and so for a long time she thought her lack of interest in them was just her being mature for her age and not caring about petty jealousy. 

Somehow that changed with Shuhua, even before; There was this feeling inside her chest every time she saw the girl surrounded by people at school, all of them enchanted by her personality and her looks when Shuhua herself seemed so oblivious to it, always thinking everyone was just being nice; The older thought that she could do a good job, pretending she didn't care and looking away when something was bothering her; Acting like she didn't hate how Shuhua was wearing makeup to impress someone else, the secret talks she seemed to have with Soyeon which had always bothered her, how Miyeon and Minnie were always showering her with hugs and kisses while she kept herself away.

She never thought she would be possessive either, especially of someone who wasn't hers to claim in the first place; But she started to figure out Yeh Shuhua was making her experience feelings she didn't know she could feel, and Soojin didn't know how to handle that.

That day she told herself to follow Minnie's advice and give Shuhua some space after the damage she did to the girl's heart, let her cool down before talking to her and taking her time to think about her own feelings and how deep they really are; She couldn't afford hurting the girl one more time so space was a good choice, it would be good for the both of them by the end of the day. 

But of course she didn't expect to find Shuhua of all people on a date on the very next day; She was only on that mall because Soyeon and Yuqi needed an extra person so their date didn't look like a dating to the prying eyes of the outside world and as much as being a third wheel wasn't the best feeling in the world, she wanted her friends to be comfortable enough to show affection in public without worrying. 

Soojin never thought of herself as the jealous type.

Until she saw Shuhua under someone else’s arm like she was right in front of her, the fox plushie in her hands were more than enough for Soojin to conclude that this was indeed a date and that she just walked right into it and by the look on the younger’s face, this wasn’t something Soojin was supposed to see, or know about.

"Soojin-Unnie…" She hears Shuhua said, under her breath as she stared at the older, not knowing how she should react; Soojin's eyes weren't focus on Shuhua, but on the hand, Yeri's hand, holding her shoulder tightly and keeping her body so close to her body that Soojin could already feel herself getting angry as she closes her hand into a fist. "I…"

"We should go now" Yeri said, noticing how nervous the younger was around Soojin, but also not wanting her own anger, as she remembers Joohyun's words as she told her what happened, to make her say things that she might regret. "We don't wanna be late" She added as she guided Shuhua away only to stop when she felt something holding them back.

Soojin held Shuhua's wrist to keep her from leaving; She knew she should give the girl space, let her take her time but there she was again letting her jealousy act instead of taking things slow; She doesn't want Shuhua to leave, especially with someone else.

"Let her go" Yeri was quick to say, and Shuhua looked up from her and back to Soojin.

Soojin pulled Shuhua closer only for Yeri to come as well. "You let her go" 

"Get the hint, she doesn't want to talk to you!" 

"Shuhua-"

"Shut up!" Both girls froze at the younger's voice. "Stop talking for me and stop pulling me around" 

Soojin let her go while Yeri took her arm from her shoulders; Both having enough common sense to at least look embarrassed by their actions.

"Shuhua-" Soojin tried again but stopped herself, what would she even say? sorry? Was that even enough to make up for the girl's heartbreak? She looks at Yeri who stood behind Shuhua with her arms crossed, judgmente clear on her features as she glares at Soojin; It takes much to realize she also knew what had happened the night before. 

"If you don't have anything to say then I'm going" Shuhua said as she turned to leave. Soojin had something to say, to apologize. She wanted to tell Shuhua that hurting her was never her intention, that she wanted to make up for it. 

But she's a coward, so she let's her go.

"Come on,  _ baby _ . Let's go" She heard Yeri say as she grabs Shuhua by her wrist and they walked away as Soojin stood there telling herself to keep her cool and just ignore what she was feeling; Her phone started to buzz and she was quick to pick up as she noticed Soyeon's name on the screen. 

"Yeah-" She says as she picks it up, eyes still focused on Shuhua as the pair eventually disappear into the crowd. "Yeah, I'm here. I'll be there in a second"

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Just don’t tell Joohyun what happened” Shuhua said as they made their way into the apartment after Yeri had voiced her dislike about the whole Soojin situation all the way home.

“She won’t like it if she finds out about it on her own, ya know” Yeri said as she took off her jacket and threw it on the couch. “That one hates lies”

“We’re not lying,” Shuhua replied. “We’re just skipping that part of the whole truth; We had a good date, we got some prizes and we went back home. That’s it, nothing else. We don’t need to tell her the truth”

“What truth?”

Both froze as they watched Joohyun make her way out of the hallway, arms crossed as she stared at both girls like she had caught them doing something wrong; Yeri and Shuhua looked at each other, both not knowing how to react and knowing that they didn’t had any other option besides telling the older what happened.

But, Shuhua was sure Joohyun wouldn’t think much of it. Right?


	19. Chapter 19

Was she in love with Shuhua?

Soojin was laying in bed as her face was buried in the pillow as she grunts in frustration; Feelings were supposed to be easy to figure out,  _ 'the older you get, the wiser you become' _ or something along those lines, but the girl felt like her feelings became more and more confusing as time went. Was she even growing wiser as time goes? Was this just a made up thing about adulthood that nobody told her about? 

She wasn't stupid, she felt something for Shuhua, she knew that, But was it even strong enough to call it love? She thinks back on the night before, having to spend the rest of the night with Soyeon and Yuqi so nobody would suspect them, not allowed to hold hands for too long before feeling intimidated by someone's stare. 

Is that what waits for her and Shuhua as well? Can she hold her hand? Or was she too much of a coward?

Soojin closes her eyes and remember the anger she felt when she saw Shuhua with Yeri's arm wrapped around her like they're a couple; Back there she never felt so close from pushing the other away from the taiwanese girl and throw a tantrum over petty jealousy, but now that she's calmer Soojin has to admit that at least Yeri was brave, unlike her; She wasn't going to let herself be intimidated into not showing her affection. 

Soojin sat up on the bed and rubbed her face with her hands before moving them to her hair as she stared at the sheets covering her body, she felt trapped, confused and hurting.

_ Was she in love with Shuhua? _

If not, how to tell her? how was she supposed to break her heart even further; Can she even endure how much their friends would hate her for playing with their youngest's feelings and expectations like that? Can she even endure looking at Shuhua?

She thinks about the girls eyes, always shining; the way they're always full of excitement. Shuhua was beautiful, breathtaking even with her pale skin, her pink lips ans her cheeks so full that the older sometimes had to keep herself from squeezing them every time she smiled; But Soojin loved her eyes.

Always filled with so much innocence, yet so attractive at the same time that Soojin kept herself from looking at them for too long otherwise she might have done things she would regret; She loved them but to get lost in her gaze was scary for her. 

**_Was she in love with Shuhua?_ **

The answer was Yes.

Soojin looks up to the ceiling in silence. She was in love with Shuhua, but what was the point of knowing that now after hurting her so much? Who was she to go after the girl, claiming to figure out her feelings after breaking her heart, she assumed, several times. Does she even have the right to do that?

She fell back on the bed as she covered herself again, not feeling like going to school that day, not wanting to face the other or their friends. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Where were you this whole weekend?" Shuhua turned around as soon as she walked into her house and saw her mom standing by the entrance with her arms crossed. "You even ignored all of my texts-"

"I was with my friends" The girl replied, making her way to her bedroom, she still had 30 minutes to shower and get ready for school plus Joohyun's car was parked not too far away.

"Warn me when you intend to spend the whole weekend out," The woman said as she followed Shuhua up the stairs. 

"Why?" The girl asked. "Neither you or dad are ever around, you're not going to notice if I'm not here"

"Shuhua-"

"Enough!" She turned around to look down at the woman. "I'm tired, leave me alone. I still have classes to go to" She said before making her way up to her room, leaving the shocked woman behind. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

If Soojin was weird then Miyeon was weirder; Both were the first to arrive at school that morning after Soojin was basically kicked out of the house by her mom who didn't want to deal with any of her tantrums; As for Miyeon, she couldn't sleep properly as all she thought about was Minnie; Both looked at each other in silence and just nodded as if they understood the source of the other's worries. 

"So-"

"So-"

Both started and stopped, starting at each other again before Miyeon gestures for Soojin to go first. 

"I think-... I mean-"

"Is this about Shuhua?"

"...Maybe" The younger replied before she sighs; there was no point pretending it wasn't. "Yes, Yes it is" She added right away and Miyeon smiles as she pats her shoulder.

"Well, sincerity is a good first step"

"What about you?" Soojin asked, causing Miyeon to tilt her head to the side in confusion. The younger points at her eyes. "Is Minnie the reason for those eyebags?" 

Miyeon gave the younger one a weak smile and nods.

"I think she's hiding something from me," She said. "I'm not sure if I should confront her about it or way for her to talk to me about it first; Maybe it's not as much of a big deal as I think it is-"

"From personal experience" Soojin started. "You should talk to her instead of trying to avoid it thinking she'll do it on her own" The younger frowned. "Can you share with me what this is about?"

Miyeon thinks for a while before she shakes her head. 

"No… Not yet" She said, thinking back at Minnie's words when they were in the restaurant, she wasn't going to talk about her friend's business if Minnie herself didn't want to. "Maybe once I talk to her"

"That's good, but don't take too long," Soojin said."You might get hurt with all the waiting" 

"What about you? What are you going to do about Shuhua?"

"I don't know yet, Minnie said it's for the best to give her space and I want to but…" Soojin is suddenly quiet. "I guess I'm afraid that giving her space means she'll move on from me" She internally laughs at herself. Selfish until the end, but at least she was honest now. 

"So you do have feelings for her" Soojin doesn't say anything but eventually nods, it wasn't a question, Miyeon was just stating a fact but it was good to have a confirmation from the younger. "The way I see it… You should be open about your feelings for Shuhua, talk to her-"

"But-"

"I know you want to give her space to move on from the heartbreak, but you should also leave no misunderstanding left between you two" Miyeon said. "Talk to her, let her know how you feel, listen to whatever she has to say and give her space if she wants you to"

Soojin fell silent again before turning to Miyeon. 

"I will" The younger said as Miyeon smiled. "But you have to promise me you'll do the same with Minnie"

The older was caught off guard by the suggestion but sighs in default before she nods with a smile, happy that at least Soojin would be finally taking some action; Miyeon wasn't sure she would get any progress with Minnie but she had to set the example for Soojin and leave no misunderstandings between her and her best friend; Hopefully whatever Minnie had to say wasn't too bad.

**.**

  
  


**.**

  
  


**.**

"I did not expect you to have a rebel side" Yeri laughed as they walked into the diner; She was responsible of driving Shuhua to school that morning, Seulgi even let her borrow her car as she went with Joohyun who was oddly quiet that morning; However after coming out of her house the taiwanese claimed to not be in the mood for school that day and asked Yeri to take them somewhere else instead.

And who was Yeri to deny the opportunity to avoid school day? Would she probably get lectured once Seulgi and Joohyun notice her car missing from the parking lot? Maybe, but she'll worry about that later.

"I'm just… I don't know, I wanted to have some time away from school"

"You mean from Soojin" 

"Her too, but also my friends," Shuhua said. "I know they would ask me too many questions and I would rather not deal with those right now" 

"That makes sense," Yeri said as they were eating. "But I have to ask you this-" She started, putting her food down as she wipes her mouth with her napkin. 

"What is it?"

"What are you gonna do when you see Soojin?" She asked. "You know you can't hide from her forever, I mean… yesterday was enough proof" 

"I don't know" Shuhua replied, putting her drink down as well. "I guess… I'll tell her it's for the better for us to stay apart, I need to move on" She touches her own chest. "So it will stop hurting being around her so much" 

"I guess that's for the best," Yeri said as she nodded before she started to eat again. "But let's ignore that for today and focus on having fun" She added, making Shuhua smile as she nodded. 

"Let's go shopping"

"I'm sorry, Shuhua but your Yeri- _ Unnie _ is broke" The older said, causing the younger to laugh.

"It's okay, It's okay. I can pay"

"Well, you're officially my sugar buddy now!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soojin made her way across the hallway as she was going to her next class, the hallway was pretty empty so she gets the feeling she was late for class, she speed up her pace as she walks down the stairs, ignoring the faint sound of heels clicking above her as someone else was also coming downstairs.

' _ at least I'm not the only one late for classes _ ' She thought, shaking her head as she made her way down only to freeze when she heard someone call for her.

"Seo Soojin!" She stops and looks up to the direction where the voice comes from and for her surprise, in the stairs above stood Bae Joohyun, looking down to her coldly, however it felt different that day; She was known for her cold stares, but right now Soojin could tell there was a bit of anger behind them. 

She stood there as she older made her way down until she was just a few steps above Soojin, so their eyes were at the same level. 

"I think it's time for the both of us to have a talk" 


	20. Chapter 20

The skies suddenly turned grey and the waterdrops started to pour so they quickly went inside the bookstore until the rain was over, it was safer than driving; Yeri took off her jacket and threw it on top of the desk near the window with a view of the outside while Shuhua made her way to the bookshelves to find something to read and kill some time.

"What is it about?" Yeri asked as she saw the other coming back with a book in her hands as she sits in front of her. 

"It's a romance… kind of"

"You don't know?" 

"I've only read the first one," Shuhua replied as she opened the book. "It's about a cheerleader and a basketball player that hate each other but eventually fall in love" Shuhua turns some pages. "But they don't kiss 'till chapter 45 of the second book"

"Woah, that pace-"

"Gotta be patient I guess" She said and Yeri stood up and moved so she could sit next to the other. 

"Let's read together" She offered and the taiwanese agreed.

It was good to spend time like this, just doing things she likes with a friend without having to worry about romantic feelings or unresolved tension; Plus the girl wanted to give her own heart a break as much as possible but she also knew that eventually she would have to talk to Soojin and make things clear between them, and the girl hoped that once she promises Soojin she'll let go and move on from her and forget any feelings she has for the older, then Soojin will still want to be friends.

"Wait-" She heard Yeri say, making her snap out of her thoughts. "She's in love with someone else?" She asked pointing at the book and the younger laughed as she nodded. "Who is it?"

"No clue yet, The book doesn't say but I think it is-"

**.**

  
  


**.**

  
  


**.**

  
  


Joohyun stared at Soojin who held her gaze, not wanting the older to think she would be intimidated by her;

"What do you want?"

"We both know what I want to talk about," She said. "Shuhua"

The girl doesn't get it, why did she care so much about Shuhua? What are her intentions? A part of her, the one still stuck in the past and the bad experiences expected the worst but Soojin took a deep breath before letting jealousy take charge of her actions and words yet again. 

"I know girls your type," Joohyun said and Soojin frowned.

"... My type?"

"Yeah" The woman said. "You played with her feelings-"

"I-"

"I'm not done talking yet! Shuhua came to me, weeks ago because she wanted to impress the person she liked so much" Soojin felt her chest ache at those words. "and I helped, despite knowing that deep down it was going to be one-sided and you not only proved me right once" She pointed at Soojin. "But twice and over and over again by using her"

"I didn't use her!" The younger one said. "My feelings for Shuhua-... They're none of your business!" 

' _ coward _ ' says the voice in the back of her head. ' _ not even now you can admit out loud you love her _ '

"It's my business if you hurt her" Joohyun said; She knew she should probably let Soojin speak, it was clear on her face that there were things she couldn't bring herself to say outloud and this conversation was causing some conflict inside her head but she also wanted her to know the full impact of her actions on Shuhua and her feelings. "She cried all night because of you!" 

Soojin looks down, she doesn't want to hear any of this but can't bring herself to leave either.

Joohyun looks up to the ceiling as she takes a deep breath while Soojin finds her own shoes more interesting. 

"You never liked me," Joohyung said, calmer this time. "I don't know why, but you always looked at me like I had committed some crime-"

"I was-... Jealous that Shuhua was close to you," Soojin mumbled, going against her own pride and Joohyun could only frown as she wondered how she gave the girl any reasons to be jealous or to think she was close to Shuhua in a non-platonic way; Of course she wasn't aware of Soojin's past experiences, nobody was besides Miyeon and Minnie. "I was jealous because-"

"Because you weren't the center of her attention for once." Soojin felt smaller at those words because she knew it was true. her jealousy was possessive and selfish no matter how much she tried to ignore it. "... You proved me right once again" She finally walked past Soojin, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs before looking at the younger. "Don't bother her again. It's a warning" 

Soojin blinked once, then twice before looking at the woman who was about to leave. 

"I can't do that. I'm in love with Shuhua" She said in a sudden moment of courage, not quite sure how the other woman would react. 

  
  


**.**

  
  


**.**

  
  


**.**

  
  


"I don't think there's anyone home" Yeri whispered to Shuhua as they quietly walked inside the apartment, hoping that Joohyun didn't come home yet and caught them skipping class; Yeri was in enough trouble getting kicked out from school over this same issue so she doesn't need to hear a lecture from the older about it yet again. "I guess we skipped class with success Miss Yeh Shuhua!" She high-fived the other who laughed. 

"So here's why I could find my car in the parking lot!" They jumped at the sound of Joohyun's voice and Yeri quickly hid behind Shuhua who claps her hands together tightly as she bows.

"Please don't kill us!-"

"What are you even doing here?" Yeri then asked, still behind the taiwanesse for protection."You can't judge us if you're skipping class too"

"I forgot a book" The older said and she finally noticed that she was in fact carrying one. "Don't change the subject, where were you two?"

"I just needed some time away from… you know who" Shuhua was the one who replied and Joohyun placed the book on top of the coffee table. "I know I can hide forever but it's just for today"

"Yeah, if anything It's my fault for agreeing to skip class" Yeri added, yet didn't move from her spot and was still ready to use Shuhua as a shield if she needed to. 

"Shuhua, we have to take" She gestured for the girl to come with her then stared at Yeri. "Ah, yeah. You're grounded" 

"I'm 19! You can't ground me!"

"Already did" She said, as she walked into her room followed by Shuhua, not bothered by any of Yeri's tantrums.

She gestures for the younger to come with her to the balcony with her so they stand next to each other and watch the cars drive by down below in a somewhat comfortable silence. Shuhua could tell there was something the older wanted to say but thought it would be better to let her take her time. 

As for Joohyun she was still thinking about Soojin's words from earlier and pondering if she should tell Shuhua but eventually decided not to; She didn't wanted the girl to have confused her feelings right now and if Soojin was a woman of her words she would tell Shuhua herself about her feelings and all the other stuff she told Joohyun; She wasn't going to do her job for her.

"When I was your age-" She started looking away. "I had my first girlfriend, somewhat officially. I couldn't tell my parents about her of course so they just thought she was a friend" She added with a smile and Shuhua nodded, having a feeling this was about the girl Yeri told her about."I would bring Yeri with us to our dates so they wouldn't suspect anything but-" She watched as her hands closed into fists and she frowned, remembering something. "It worked for a while until Yeri let it slip that she saw us kiss" 

"Joohyun-"

"I was 19 when they… "suggested" for me to move out" She laughs, bitterly. "I was kicked out and that girl broke up with me that same week because I was just a experiment" 

She doesn't know how to answer that, she doesn't think any other person would know how to answer that in her position so she stayed in silence, trying to process the older's words. 

"I don't want you to think I had any hard feelings against Yeri back then, she was a kid after all" She quickly added. "But I see myself in you a lot and I don't want you to go through the same thing"

"You think… Soojin might want to use me?" She asked, worried and Joohyun sighs.

"I don't know, Each person is different," She replied, honestly. "I didn't share my experience to tell you what you should do based on what I said, just so you know that protecting your heart and your feelings should be a priority in this type of situation and that not everyone is kind about others' feelings" 

Shuhua focuses on the cars down below again and doesn't reply. 

"I can't tell you that you shouldn't forgive Soojin, I would never try to influence your choices like this" The woman continued. "I'm just saying that if you do, that you should still not fully trust yet; Let her earn that trust and respect… let her prove if she's worthy of your love" She pats the younger's shoulder. "You get it?"

"Yeah..." Shuhua nods with a smile before she turns around to look at Joohyun who gave her a smile. "Thank you" she added before caughting the older off guard with a hug that was quickly reciprocated and the taiwanesse laughs at the awkward back pats Joohyun was giving her. 

"You're welcome…" 

She wanted to say more, to tell the younger she was there for her, as her friend but she wasn't good with words, however she hugged Shuhua tighter and feelt her doing the same so it was enough for Joohyun to know that even without her words, she understood the meaning behind her actions.


	21. Chapter 21

Now, one would think that all Shuhua had to do was to approach Soojin, let her talk, then talk about what she felt, clear all misunderstandings between them and try to move on the best way they could, maybe try and save what's left of their supposed friendship or at least work to not make things awkward when they're near each other. Sounds like a solid plan, right? Wrong.

Shuhua always believed that in theory, people made the mistake to see themselves braver than they actually are, as in thinking they can just do this and that with total confidence in their actions and words but then reality comes crashing down and suddenly you realize you're not as confident and brave as you think, even if you try to; So in theory, resolving all of this with a simple talk with Soojin was the perfect way to go, the goal she had to achieve to move on... That if Shuhua didn't run away every time she caught a glimpse of the older girl in the hallways, with her brand new black hair that had the younger's heart beating faster despite her telling herself that she should get rid of any feelings she had for Soojin before she got hurt again and again. 

She gets the feeling Soojin knows she's avoiding her, Like when she hid under one of the tables in the library when she saw Soojin walk in and look around with a confused frown on her face as if she expected to find someone specific there, her hopeful heart says the girl was looking for her but in the past few days she has been developing a rather pessimistic side, Seulgi mentioned she's getting it from Joohyun, that keeps on telling her to stop with wishful thinking. As far as she knows, Guilty is what moved Soojin right now, not any other feelings, definitely not romantic feelings; As much as she hoped that was the case.

"This is getting ridiculous, You should go talk to her and give her a chance to speak," Joohyun said, Yeri nodding right besides her while Seulgi only listened to them talk; It was another 'avoid Soojin day' and so that meant using the dancing studio during lunch break to hide, Joohyun and Yeri coming here in solidarity. "Don't think I want you to talk to her, If it was up to me I would have kicked her butt by now" The woman said, and Yeri nodded one more time, the feeling was definitely mutual.

"I just panic every time I see her," Shuhua said. "My heart goes crazy when I see her down the hallway, Like she's in slow motion or something"

Yeri laughs. "Now that's just you being gay"

Shuhua kicked the older who only laughed more before Joohyun smacked her stomach as if to tell her to behave. 

"The point is, You won't get any closure if you keep on running away"

Shuhua shrugs. "I'm fine with no closure" She then said, but mostly because she was too scared to hear a rejection coming from Soojin's lips, one thing is knowing you're getting rejected and another thing is actually hearing it from that person. Makes things real.

"Well, You'll get one!" Joohyun said, like a grumpy mother. "You'll talk to Soojin and hear her out too" The older knew that Shuhua was acting out of fear or being rejected but also knew that Soojin's feelings for Shuhua were indeed romantic, of course she kept that information to herself, she has no plans on doing Soojin's job for her, she created this mess and so she should fix it. If Shuhua decides she doesn't want her, which she doubts would happen, then it suits her right.

Joohyun does believe in karma after all. 

"I think you're focusing too much on what Soojin might say to you, you're scared she might say something mean" Seulgi finally joined in. "But… You know her, right? Do you think she would hurt you on purpose?"

Shuhua looks down and frowns. She knew the answer to that. 

Soojin was always gentle, polite and caring, not only with her of course, but with everyone; Her words were never hurtful, at least never on purpose. She wasn't above apologizing when she realizes she was in the wrong and she never treated Shuhua badly, not even when she barely noticed her in their group of friends; Soojin was kind, and that was the reason she fell in love in the first place; She knew that despite the fact Soojin will reject her and feelings, she would never be cruel about it and would still try to comfort her and try to make her feel better about this.

It still hurts, every rejection does, but she found comfort in knowing that Soojin would still treat her the same way as before. 

"You're right, She would never hurt me on purpose" Shuhua said, smiling to herself. 

"I still don't like her," Joohyun comments, ignoring Seulgi poking her with her elbow. "Honestly I think you could do much better"

Yeri smirks. "Yeah, like, I'm right here-"

"I want her to upgrade, not downgrade" Joohyun interrupted and Shuhua laughed at how offended the girl was before she started complaining about how Joohyun shouldn't say that about her own sister, which caused Shuhua to laugh even more as Joohyun argued that as her sister this is exactly what she's supposed to say. 

Shuhua didn't have that many good examples about how to deal with conflicts in life, when her parents argued they would just ignore each other until they decided to talk to each other again, usually over business or something similar; They aren't exactly the best role models to anyone and Shuhua knew that; On the other hand, Joohyun was loud when something annoyed her, like how she kept on nagging Seulgi over this friend of hers coming over, and in return Seulgi could only nod and apologize over and over, she was always in the calm side of the spectrum, meanwhile Yeri added more fuel to the fire with some remarks here and there, always the chaotic one. 

From what she noticed, Soojin was the type to just wait until the other person wanted to talk, which is probably why she didn’t burst into one of her classes to try and talk with Shuhua and get this over with; She couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t thankful for that.

  
  


**.**

  
  
  


**.**

  
  
  


**.**

  
  


There she was again, almost running to the exit just to avoid the possibility to run into Soojin; Joohyun was right, she was being ridiculous but still couldn't bring herself to be brave enough to actually approach the older girl, she knew the chances of her forgiving Soojin as soon as she saw her were high, and she wanted to avoid that.

But life decided to not be kind to her that day because the first person she bumped into as soon as she came out of the building was Soojin herself and the girl looked as surprised as Shuhua, most likely expecting the younger to do a better job at hiding from her that day as well, but it seems her plan to go another day as a coward wasn't going to happen and as soon as she saw Soojin smile, sweet as always, her heart began to race and soon enough all of her focus was on her brown eyes and how they shine under the sunlight; Almost like honey. 

"Shuhua…" She greets softly, and Shuhua opens her mouth only to close again and open one more time which made Soojin giggle. "I didn't think you would be that surprised to see me" Surprised wasn't the correct word but Shuhua would rather ot say out loud that she was gay panicking due to the massive combo of Soojin's new hair, her beautiful eyes and how everytime she looked at the older she felt like falling in love even more; She was a lost cause at this point. 

"I…" 

"I think we should talk, hm?" The older suggested, sensing that Shuhua might've run away if given the opportunity and while she was known for being a patient person, she wanted to resolve her issues with the younger as quickly as possible so they could move on already.

"Ok…" Shuhua knew it would come down to this, no matter how much she tries to ignore her feelings, one look from Soojin was enough to melt her heart but she tells herself to remember Joohyun's words, to not let Soojin think she can just say sorry and everything will be over; She has to earn her forgiveness and trust; The older took her far away from the other students so they could talk to each other properly without worrying about anyone listening. 

“I owe you an apology” Soojin started, staring at her own shoes like it was the most interesting thing in the world, She was nervous about the girl’s reaction and what she would say to her; Suddenly aware of how she admitted her feelings for Shuhua just a few weeks ago on the staircase to Joohyun, which had her wondering if she told Shuhua anything about that talk. “I know what I did hurt you and I’m sorry I did it”

“Why should I?” Shuhua asked, gathering all the courage she could to look at Soojin who finally raised her gaze to look back at the younger. “Why should I forgive you?”

Soojin was expecting that question, and for the past few weeks she has been practicing several answers, ways to convince Shuhua that she was worthy; But right now as she looks into her eyes, looking up to her as if her words could change what happens next, the older girl felt like not enough practice could ever be enough to explain what she felt so she decided to be honest, like Shuhua deserves.

“Because I love you” She confessed, watching as the taiwanesse’s eyes widened in complete surprise, answering her previous question about Joohyun telling her about it or not and she was thankful she didn’t as that’s something she would like to do on her own. “I love you… like never before”

Shuhua didn’t reply, probably still processing what she just heard; Soojin took her silence as an opportunity to keep going and with a sudden rush of courage she held the younger’s hands on her own. 

“and I’m willing to do what it takes to earn your forgiveness” She added, trying her best to ignore the sudden heat on her cheeks as the embarrassment was starting to get to her, not one to be this affectionate in public. “I don’t care if it will take weeks or a whole year, I’ll wait until you accept me”


End file.
